Lios
by tazmania081005
Summary: continua de Venganza y escape/La relacion de Elliot y Olivia iba bien  hasta que un mal entendido lleva a la relacion al limite, podra el amor ser  mas fuerte?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

.

.

.

Los últimos meses habían sido mas tranquilos, seguían teniendo mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para su relación, habían superado el secuestro y las lesiones resultantes de ello, llevaban varios meses juntos, aun no les resultaba cómodo anunciar su relación al resto de la familia Stabler, por miedo a las distintas reacciones que se podían producir, los niños por lo general preguntaban por Olivia, cuando sus padres estaban juntos ella en mas de alguna oportunidad los había ido a visitar, sin embargo últimamente ella estaba bastante distante, las hijas mayores de Elliot creían que de seguro ella tenia novio, y por ese motivo ella estaba mas alejada, encontraban extraño que su padre estuviera tan tranquilo con la situación, ya que sabían que él tenia sentimientos por su pareja.

.

.

.

Además Elliot los fines de semanas cuando estaba con sus hijos y él no estaba de guardia llamaba varias veces a Liv, eso los chicos lo encontraban extraño, pero les parecía mejor no presionar a su padre, para no molestarlo, disfrutaban demasiado estar con él. salían a comer, preparaba el desayuno, veían películas, y podían conversar con su padre, había mas diversión que en casa con Kathy, aun que Elliot también era mas exigente que su madre, pero últimamente notaban que su padre era feliz.

.

.

.

Para Olivia los lunes eran emocionantes, podía ver a Elliot ya que los fines de semanas ella había impuesto que él lo tenia que aprovechar con sus hijos, a excepción de cuando estaban de guardia que se podían ver, pasaban algunas noches juntos, pero por lo general era difícil ya que eran llamados a mitad de la noche, su turno por lo general no tenia horario y eran requeridos a cualquier hora de la noche o el día, ellos estaban acostumbrados, aun no habían hablado de vivir juntos, aunque seria mucho mas fácil, pero lo primero era hablar con los hijos de Elliot, era un paso que dar que a ella la llenaba de temor y pensar en vivir juntos definitivamente le daba pánico, ella sabia que no era como fue con Kurt, donde ella no quería dar el siguiente paso, con Elliot era distinto si quería, pero también sabia que ella vive sola durante toda su vida adulta, y eso era bastante tiempo.

.

.

.

El lunes había pasado rápidamente, afortunadamente no habían tenido un caso nuevo, eso era bueno para ellos, a pesar de no haber emoción, al menos tenían la tranquilidad que no había nadie siendo victima, todos se encontraban llenando algunos reportes de la semana pasada, el trabajo de escritorio siempre se dejaba para ultimo minuto, y al terminar la semana, tenían cerros de casos que llenar, hasta la siguiente semana.

.

.

Cragen salio de su oficina y se dirigió a sus detectives "hemos recibido la llamada del Mercy informaron que tenemos una victima que indica ser violada, Benson, Stabler, ustedes están de turno esta noche, por lo que tienen que ir al hospital para hablar con su victima", se dirigió nuevamente hacia ellos " Fin, Munch, ustedes tuvieron turno este fin de semana, pueden retirarse", les dice Cragen mientras comienza su retorno a su oficina, Cragen definitivamente vivía en el recinto.

.

.

Olivia tomo su chaqueta de la silla, al igual que Elliot y comenzaron su camino al ascensor, cuando el ascensor se cerro y vieron que no había nadie en él, Elliot arrincono a Olivia, " en este lado la cámara no puede ver nada" le dice levantando una ceja, "he estado esperando todo el día para esto" le dice mientras se acerca hacia ella, pone su mano bajo su mentón y se acerca a sus labios, cada vez que la besaba era como la primera vez, podía sentir como su cuerpo respondía claramente a ella, el beso duro un par de segundos, fue profundo, ansioso y tierno a la vez, "también te extrañe cariño, siento que las cosas tengan que ser así, pero será así por un tiempo, ¿lo sabes cierto?" Elliot asintió positivamente, se alejaron en espera de que el ascensor se detuviera, en ningún momento dejaron de mirarse a los ojos.

.

.

.

Se dirigieron hacia el vehiculo de Elliot, Olivia por lo general dejaba que él condujera, ella se entretenía durante el viaje poniéndolo nervioso, era su momento a solos durante el trabajo, que por lo general solo era durante el viaje en auto, cuando llegaban al sitio del suceso o al hospital siempre había mucha gente a su alrededor y de inmediato activaban en ellos el modo "profesional", tratando de actuar normalmente a ojos de los demás, con los meses habían perfeccionado la técnica,

.

.

Olivia se acerco para encender la radio, por lo general le gustaba ir escuchando música, esto era solo al principio del caso, ya que después la conversación siempre giraba en torno al caso tomado, Olivia distraídamente pone su mano en el muslo de Elliot mientras él tenia la vista al frente, Olivia seguía acariciando y su mano cada vez iba subiendo mas y mas, Elliot arqueo una ceja sin mirar hacia su lado "Liv, nena tienes que dejar de hacer eso" le dice casi suplicante " ohhh, lo siento, no me di cuenta" le dice en un tono casi inocente, en realidad a ella le encantaba jugar así con él, además había sido un tiempo de que habían estado juntos, entre los niños y el trabajo no era fácil poder estar solos. "lo siento, siento desconcentrarte cariño" le dice susurrándole al oído, "ohhh créeme cariño, el problema no es mi concentración" le dice un poco avergonzado, Olivia miro hacia abajo y entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería "ohhh cariño lo siento, me portare bien el resto del camino" le dice mientras sonríe, "créeme nena, si no fuéramos a un caso, definitivamente no seria problema" le dice él en un tono bastante seductor, ella vuelve su cuerpo a su posición original y sonríe, sabia por lo que dijo él. que en algún momento se daría, era una fantasía, Elliot y ella en el auto, sonrío para si misma, sabia que había una posibilidad, Elliot la miro mientras sonreía, le encanaba esta faceta de ella, trato de concentrarse en el camino feliz sabiendo que ella también lo extrañaba.

.

.

cuando llegaron al hospital eran inmediatamente Stabler y Benson, por lo que se dirigieron hacia la recepción, " buenas noches" se dirige Olivia hacia la enfermera " soy la detective Benson, él" apuntando hacia Elliot " es mi compañero el detective Stabler, estamos acá por la denuncia de una victima de violación, somos de la unidad de victimas especiales" ambos guardan sus respectivas placas de identificación, "por aquí" dice la enfermera, ella los guió a una sala de exámenes, sentada sobre una de las camillas se podía distinguir a una mujer, un moretón se podía distinguir claramente en su mandíbula, tenia los ojos llorosos, y se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa

.

.

.

Los detectives ingresaron a la habitación para poder hablar con la victima, siempre era mas cómodo hablar con una mujer, así que la entrevista por lo general las iniciaba Olivia, y posteriormente Elliot empezaba de a poco a hacer preguntas, de esta forma era mucho menos fuerte para las victimas, Olivia se acerco hacia la chica, "cariño, soy la detective Benson, èl es mi compañero el detective Stabler, somos de la unidad de victimas especiales, nos llamaron para informar una denuncia de violación" Liv estaba tratando de buscar la mirada de la chica, aun no hacían contacto visual "cariño, cual es tu nombre" el tono utilizado era suave, pero firme.

.

.

"Por favor que se vaya" dice la chica, sin levantar aun la vista, "por favor que se vaya",

.

.

Olivia miro a Elliot, y le hizo un gesto de aprobación para que se retirara de la habitación, a veces las victimas de violación se sentían incomodas con la presencia de un hombre cerca, Elliot llevaba años haciendo esto, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a la reacción y sabia que Liv podía manejar completamente la situación, él se quedo fuera de la habitación, el medico al verlo afuera se acerco a él "detective" le dice estrechándole la mano "las enfermeras han tratado de hablar con ella, pero aun no dice una palabra, aun no hemos podido hacer el Kit. de violación, lleva mas de una hora sentada en la camilla llorando" dice el médico mientras observa el interior de la habitación, Liv estaba apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de la victima, al notar que ella no había reaccionado se dirigió nuevamente a ella..

.

.

.

"cariño, necesito hacerte unas preguntas, mi compañero ya salio, somos solo tu y yo" , la chica levanta la vista para cumplir con la detective, a Olivia se le rompía el corazón cada vez que tenia que hablar con una victima de violación, lamentablemente para poder atrapar al delincuente tenían que hacerle revivir todo lo que había sucedido. "¿me puedes decir tu nombre?", - "Marie Rose...Marie Rose Callahan"..- "bien, Marie Rose, necesito que me cuentes lo que sucedió".- la chica se pone a llorar nuevamente, Liv saca su teléfono del bolsillo y ve que recibió un mensaje de texto de su compañero para confirmarle que aun no han podido hacer el examen, miro hacia afuera y asintió,

.

.

"Marie Rose, sé que esto es difícil, pero para poder atrapar al que te lastimo necesitamos hacer un examen de violación y tienes que responder a algunas preguntas" le dice Benson, sabia que esta era una de las partes mas difíciles para la victima, el estuche de violación, pero necesitan la mayor cantidad de evidencia para poder meter tras las rejas a quien había lastimado a esta chica.

.

.

.

"esta bien" dice Marie rosa casi en un susurro,

.

.

"Marie Rosa, sabes quien te ataco?" pregunto Benson, la chica movió la cabeza en negación "detective yo no vi nada, llego por detrás de mi, simplemente me empujo a la pared, yo estaba mareada, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que èl se estaba moviendo encima de mi.. él.. él.. me estaba ..violando.. dios,, ni siquiera puedo decirlo. lo siento detective no puedo hacer esto, no recuerdo nada"

.

.

Olivia puso nuevamente la mano sobre el hombro para expresar su apoyo y tranquilizarla ya que la chica se estaba ahogando en sus sollozos, vio encima de la mesa un vaso con agua y se lo extendió para que se tranquilizara, después de tomar un par de sorbos ella podía hablar nuevamente "recuerdas si te dijo algo, si tenia alguna marca, el color de los ojos, el pelo, cualquier cosa por pequeña que sea, seria de mucha ayuda", Marie Rose suspiro y comenzó nuevamente a hablar " tenia los ojos de color verde, y me dijo que había estado esperando un tiempo para saber como se sentía estar conmigo, eso servirá de algo?", Liv asintió "claro cariño, eso ha sido de mucha ayuda, crees que estés lista para el examen?" pregunto Liv viendo a su compañero fuera de la sala, había pasado cerca de una hora desde que ella esta hablando con la chica.

.

.

"¿Detective?", "Olivia", le responde,"me puedes llamar Olivia" mientras sonreía a la chica para poder tener algo de confianza

.

.

"Olivia, crees que me puedes acompañar, ya sabes, durante el examen, tengo tanto miedo"

.

.

.

"claro cariño, déjame avisarle a mi compañero, así le avisamos al doctor. ¿Prefieres que sea una doctora?" pregunta Liv mientras camina hacia la puerta.

.

.

"En realidad Olivia, me da igual, solo quiero que esta pesadilla termine pronto", Olivia se retira de la sala para ir donde su compañero

.

.

"El, puedes llamar al medico por mi por favor, no quiero dejarla sola, dudo un poco del examen y no quiero que se retracte", ella le sonrío mientras miraba a sus profundo ojos azules.

.

.

"esta bien nena" le responde casi automáticamente "Elliot no" le responde, Elliot de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error y miro al rededor para ver si alguien lo había escuchado " Lo siento detective" le responde mientras le sonríe, "voy a buscar al doctor", Liv vuelve hacia la habitación, Marie rose se veía un poco mas tranquila " Marie Rose, el doctor viene de inmediato", la chica asintió afirmativamente.

.

.

Cuando entro el doctor, Liv pudo notar como la chica se tenso, ella se acerco a la cama y le tendió la mano, "estoy aquí, justo a tu lado" le dice en tono firme, Marie Rose la miro y asintió, comenzaron el examen, el doctor aparto toda la evidencia, afortunadamente para ellos no había usado condón, por lo que habían fluidos visiblemente, la chica apretaba la mano de Olivia en la incomodidad, "lo siento" le dice a Liv, sabia que esta apretando fuerte y le estaba haciendo daño, "no hay problema, recuerda estoy a tu lado cariño",trata de tranquilizarla Olivia.

.

.

.

"detective" dice el doctor dirigiéndose hacia Oliva, "hemos terminado", le entrego un sobre con toda la evidencia física recolectada del cuerpo de la chica, habían tomado algunas fotos de los moretones en los muslos y las muñecas, así como también de las heridas del rostro, todo había sido medido y fotografiado para un posterior juicio, "gracias doctor" mientras recibe la evidencia, posteriormente seria entregado en las manos de Melinda Wagner.

.

.

"Marie Rose, necesitas que llame a alguien por ti?" pregunta Liv, "no,,no quiero molestar a nadie".

.

.

.

Liv se acerco nuevamente a ella "cariño esta es mi tarjeta, en ella esta mi numero de móvil, de mi trabajo y abajo el de mi casa, me puedes llamar si necesitas cualquier cosa, recuerda que mañana tienes que ir al precinto si recuerdas algo mas" le entrega la tarjeta y se dirige hacia la puerta "Olivia?", Liv se da la vuelta para cumplir con la chica "Gracias, gracias por estar aquí", Olivia sonríe "no hay problema", y se retira para reunirse con Elliot.

.

.

"Como salio todo?", pregunta Elliot, "ella no tiene a nadie, o al menos no quiere que llamemos a nadie, al principio estaba en shock, pero ahora se tranquilizo" le responde Liv, caminaron hacia el recinto para seguir investigando el caso, ya tenían la evidencia, ahora había que cotejar la base de datos de delincuentes registrados.

.

.

Olivia había quedado preocupada por la chica, el cambio que había presentado era demasiado drástico, estaba muy tranquila y nunca era bueno que una victima este sola, ella le había ofrecido a Marie Rose ir a dejarla a su domicilio, pero ella se negó tajantemente,.

.

.

.

"esta todo bien?" pregunta Elliot al notar la cara seria y preocupada de Olivia, él la podía leer como un libro. "no, solo, tengo una sensación extraña sobre esta chica espero estar equivocada", el camino hacia el recinto había sido en un silencio cómodo. ahora ambos estaban abocados al caso, Olivia tomo la mano libre de Elliot, un contacto físico necesario, Elliot le sonrió. "ella va a estar bien Liv, será difícil al principio, no lo olvidara, pero lo podrá superar y vivir con ello" dice Elliot, " tienes razón El", cuando llegaron al recinto fueron directamente a la oficina de Cragen, para ponerlo al día con el caso, ellos estaban de guardia por lo que tendrían que recuperar el sueño en las cunas, subieron las escaleras y se acomodaron ambos en distintas camas, pero lo mas cerca posible, "buenas noches Liv"... " buenas noches El" tan pronto como dijeron estas palabras ambos cerraron los ojos.

.

.

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

Si bien era cierto la relación de ambos ya se había convertido en intima, para Liv aun era un tema un tanto complicado, iban a haber muchas preguntas, le encantaba ser juguetona con él, pero en la intimidad, despertó de una pequeña siesta por el sonido de su móvil vibrando, por el sonido sabia perfectamente de quien venia "capitán", confirmo ella cuando leyó lo que decía su identificador de llamadas, ya tenia una llamada perdida de Munch, en un par de minutos de seguro los irían a buscar, fue presa del pánico cuando sintió una mano de Elliot en una parte un poco intima, si alguien entraba definitivamente tendría mucho que explicar- "Elliot" dijo una vez, al no sentir movimiento grito un poco mas fuete ¡Elliot!,.. "vamos despierta", necesito..que ..umm..saques tu mano de mi blusa.." ella tenia un leve color rosado en sus mejillas, solo ante la idea de pensar que Elliot la estaba tocando, movió la cabeza para sacarse esa idea de su mente "por ahora".

.

.

"¡Elliot!" grito un poco mas fuerte que lo anterior.

.

.

Finalmente Elliot despertó de un agradable sueño "¿que pasa Liv?" habían dormido tan poco durante la noche que estaba ahogando un bostezo mientras hablaba, "primero necesito que saques tu mano de un.. mi sujetador y segundo debemos bajar, Cragen a estado llamado por nosotros" le dice mientras se levanta para arreglar su ropa. Él se acerco a Liv para besarla "tranquila bebe, no hicimos nada malo".. ella lo mira y le sonríe "¿quien dijo que era algo malo?, simplemente no me siento cómoda lo sabes" le dice ella, ambos salen de las cunas en dirección a las escaleras, tenían que ir a encontrarse con el resto del escuadrón.

.

.

Cuando bajaron a la sala principal del precinto ya se encontraba Fin, Munch y el capitán, por lo general los tres siempre estaban muy temprano en el trabajo, sobre todo cuando hay algún caso abierto, aun estaban esperando los resultados del ADN que iba a practicar la Doctora Wagner, por lo general tomaba cerca de dos a tres días y después de eso cotejarlo con la base, si había suerte estaba dentro del registro, en esos casos no era necesario la declaración de la victima, solo la corroboración de los hechos, Marie Rose tenia que ir a presentar su declaración ese día.

.

.

"Marie Rose tiene que venia a declarar nuevamente hoy" dijo Olivia mientras se dirigía al resto de sus compañeros. "ya fueron enviadas las evidencias físicas al laboratorio",

.

.

Los cuatro detectives estaban en sus respectivos escritorios revisando algunos apuntes y datos que habían estado revisando, el móvil de Olivia comenzó a sonar, ella respondió ha la otra línea "Benson", después de escuchar levanto la vista para ver que Elliot estaba mirando hacia ella, se levanto del escritorio y se alejo de él. Cuando regreso un par de minutos después había algo diferente en su rostro, Elliot por supuesto se dio cuenta, "¿todo bien?", pregunta él, levantando la ceja, ella lo mira para responderle "ohh ..si todo bien.. era Casey..me necesita para repasar un caso del cual tengo que dar testimonio la próxima semana, voy a salir en un momento mas", le dice mientras se acomoda nuevamente a su escritorio, luego se excusa y sale de la sala, "voy a hacerme una taza de café" le dice a Elliot.

.

.

Elliot levanto la vista para ver a una chica a la entrada de la sala, "Marie Rose" le dice mientras ella levanta la vista hacia el sonido de la voz de Elliot, él se acerco teniendo cuidado ya que ella claramente había expresado en el hospital que no quería hablar con él, le toco el hombro tímidamente para tantear la reacción de la chica a su proximidad, "Marie Rose, me alegra de que hayas decidido venir, ¿estas lista para dar tu declaración?" pregunto Elliot en tono amable, Elliot la dirigió hacia la sala de entrevistas, era un lugar bastante agradable, tenia dos sillones grandes, la luz era tenue, había un ventanal grande que daba hacia la sala principal, pero también tenia una corredera que permitía algo mas de intimidad.

.

.

Olivia volvió a la sala sin la taza de café, esto Elliot lo noto, ella estaba actuando un tanto extraña después de la llamada recibida, ella se encontraba completamente perdida mirando la pantalla del computador que hace minutos estaba negro debido a que no había sido usado por un buen rato, ella estaba moviendo el lápiz y golpeando la mesa, algo que hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

.

.

"Liv" al no tener respuesta Elliot alzo un poco mas la voz "¿Olivia?" tratando de llamar su atención al usar su nombre, Elliot pensó que algo estaba mal. Parecía que ella estaba en otro lado, otro planeta, cuando llamo su atención, ella levanto la vista para cumplir con la mirada de Elliot.

.

.

"Olivia Marie Rose esta en la sala de entrevistas esperando por ti para dar su declaración nuevamente",dice él mientras se va acercando mas a su escritorio.

.

.

"uh, ¿crees que puedas entrevistarla con Fin o Munch?, tengo que reunirme con Casey.. ya sabes para la revisión de mi testimonio para la próxima semana ", por lo general Liv era muy segura de si misma, pero ahora ella misma podía notar lo nervioso de su voz, ella en realidad estaba muy nerviosa, mas que por el llamado, las consecuencias de haber ocultado a Elliot, la llamada nunca había sido de Casey.

.

.

.

Elliot entro a la sala de entrevistas, Marie se encontraba ya sentada cómodamente en uno de los sillones de dos cuerpos, Elliot se sentó frente a ella, "Marie, es bueno tenerte aquí, mi compañera no podrá acompañarnos en este momento, pero yo tomare tu declaración, algunas cosas nuevas que hayas recordado", el tono de Elliot era bastante seguro, pero a la vez suave, era el tono que usaba con las victimas, por lo general esta era la parte de Olivia, hablar con las victimas, después de unos minutos Fin entro en la habitación para hacerle compañía a Elliot durante la entrevista, no era que èl lo necesitara simplemente procedimiento.

.

.

Marie Rose se puso de pie inmediatamente, sus ojos empezaron a mostrar signos de que ella iba a llorar, "detective" dirigiéndose hacia Elliot "yo..yo..no quiero hablar con ninguno de ustedes, quiero hablar con Olivia, quiero hablar con la detective Benson, ella.. ella me ha acompañado durante toda esta maldita tragedia, me siento mas cómoda hablando con ella.. por favor.. por favor no lo tomen mal, pero ustedes son,.ya saben.. hombres" dice ella mientras se seca una lagrima solitaria que cae a través de su mejilla

.

.

Elliot entendía perfectamente a esta chica enfrente de el, por lo general las victimas de violación están mas cómodas con una detective, los hombres por el momento son los chicos malos, obviamente no todos los son, pero para los ojos de la victima, todo hombre es un potencial agresor, al menos en la primera etapa después de ser atacadas.

.

.

Elliot movió la cabeza positivamente "Marie, vamos a tener que esperar un poco, la detective Benson no esta disponible en estos momentos, pero haremos todo lo posible para que venga a tomar tu declaración dentro del menor plazo posible"

.

.

La chica frente a Elliot sonrío en agradecimiento "gracias detective Stabler, de verdad lo agradezco, no quiero hacerles perder el tiempo, pero es algo incomodo hablar".

.

.

Elliot le respondió suavemente, "Marie, no hay problema. Mientras esperas ¿puedo ofrecerte algo para beber, cualquier cosa, agua, una soda, café?, la espera de seguro seria larga, la preparación de testigos lleva por lo menos unas horas.

.

.

Ella negó con la cabeza, "No, gracias, estoy bien detective Stabler, y por favor no es necesario que se quede conmigo esperando, de seguro tendrá algo mejor que hacer, de seguro tiene trabajo esperando por usted", Elliot asintió, no quería incomodar a la chica, así que se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta, antes de cerrar completamente la puerta se dirige a la chica "llámame si necesitas algo, estaré ahí" le dice mientras echa un vistazo a su escritorio.

.

.

"Mierda donde esta Olivia" exclamo con enojo Elliot, "he estado marcando a su móvil y me manda directamente al buzón de voz,"usted se ha comunicado con la detective Benson, si esta es una emergencia favor llamar al 0911, de lo contrario deje su mensaje y le devolveré la llamada a la brevedad", corto nuevamente el teléfono después de dejarle el tercer mensaje "Liv, te necesitamos en el recinto, Marie solo hablara contigo, llevamos mas de dos horas esperándote"

.

.

Fin se acerco a Elliot, "recuerdo que dijo que tenia que juntarse con Casey, quizás si llamas a su oficina o a su móvil te podrá comunicar con Olivia., Casey de repente puede ser muy molesta cuando uno recibe llamados en su móvil en la preparación para un caso" dice mientras sonríe.

.

.

Elliot pensó por un minuto la opción, era verdad a Casey la enfadaba cuando era interrumpida por alguna llamada a los móviles de los detectives, pero nunca había dicho nada de que no se le podía llamar a ella, a estas alturas estaba desesperado, la chica había salido ya tres veces a preguntar por Benson, saco su móvil y comenzó a marcar a Casey

.

.

Elliot tomo un respiro, hasta que escucho la voz en la otra línea "Casey, hola, es Elliot, siento molestarte, ¿esta Olivia contigo?", Elliot escuchaba atentamente, "pero ella me dijo que la habías llamado", silencio nuevamente de parte de Elliot…"yo estaba cuando recibió tu llamado"… "lo entiendo, llámame si sabes algo", él corto la llamada visiblemente molesto, ella le había mentido.

.

.

Olivia se había retirado molesta del restaurante, la conversación había tomado mas tiempo del que ella hubiera querido, estaba en su retorno al vehiculo para volver a la camisería, se detuvo y noto que el móvil se había apagado, tenia algunas llamadas perdidas de Elliot y otras de Casey, presiono la opción para escuchar los mensajes "usted tiene cuatro mensajes, presione uno para escucharlo, presione dos para eliminarlos o simplemente corte", Olivia presiono opción uno, tenia tres mensajes de Elliot, escucho el ultimo "Liv, te necesitamos en el recinto, Marie Rose, solo hablara contigo, llevamos mas de dos horas esperándote", espero que terminara el mensaje y presiono nuevamente para escuchar el cuarto y ultimo de los mensajes, era de Casey, "Olivia, si usted quiere que yo sea su tapadera para estar en una cita caliente durante el trabajo, antes por favor hágame la advertencia, me llamo Elliot diciendo que tenias que juntarte conmigo para la preparación de un juicio, obviamente me tomo por sorpresa, creo que metí la pata, lo siento", el mensaje finalizo y una ola de pánico se apodero de ella. "mierda", Elliot claramente exigiría alguna explicación, pero ella podía dársela, bueno eso creía ella.

.

.

Elliot estaría claramente molesto por esta situación, ella movía la cabeza de un lado en otro, tomo un respiro.

.

.

.

Volvió a su camino directo hacia el vehiculo estacionado fuera del restaurante, quería llegar lo antes posible al recinto, solo escuchando su voz en el mensaje sabia que estaba en problemas, escucho una voz detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta para cumplir, sabiendo perfectamente quien era.

.

.

"Olivia, espera por favor, lo siento, me equivoque, lo que dije es cierto, lamento la forma en que terminamos hace un tiempo, era solo trabajo, ahora las cosas son deferentes, nuestros sentimientos si importan, quiero estar contigo, entiendo que no puedas estar conmigo, simplemente quería que supieras lo que esta pasando" Olivia suspiro en la frustración.

.

.

Ella volteo para mirarlo directamente a la cara, "lo siento mucho, nuestro tiempo paso, no puedo estar contigo, ni siquiera cerca de ti, no después de tolo lo que paso, ahora tus sentimientos no importan, me hiciste daño, no confiaste en mi, y ahora que necesitas de mi, lo siento no puedo estar a tu lado durante esto, lo siento Dean", se dio la vuelta y subió al coche, giro la llave y dejo a su ex – novio detrás de ella, no intento siquiera mirar hacia atrás, él definitivamente era pasado y sentía mucha lastima por él, pero no era suficiente.

.

.

"Lo siento Dean"

.

.

...continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

.

.

.

Olivia no era una mujer nerviosa, sin embargo en esta oportunidad ella claramente lo estaba, mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor suspiro, quería hablar con Elliot para explicar por que le había mentido, Elliot estaba sentado en su escritorio, podía ver desde lejos las venas marcadas en su amplia frente y la forma como tensaba la mandíbula, él lo hacia cuando estaba realmente furioso, Olivia dejo su chaqueta, haciendo algo de ruido en el escritorio para llamar la atención de su novio, miro hacia él, pero ni siquiera levanto la vista

.

.

.

"¿El?, pregunto Liv. "¿Elliot?" pregunto mas fuerte.

.

.

.

"Ahora no Olivia" casi le grito él, "simplemente hable con Marie Rose, ella te ha estado esperando por una eternidad, será mejor que hagas tu trabajo, Cragen ya pregunto por ti", el tono era claramente cortante y profesional.

.

.

.

Olivia entendía por que le había respondido tan duro, "ahora no" ella entendía, pero al menos eso significa que le Daria la posibilidad de hablar. solo que no por el momento, quizás era mejor, así no recibe toda la ira de Elliot, durante los años,. Ella siempre ha sido quien lo puede soportar y calmar, esperaba que ahora también.

.

.

.

Ella acepto la negativa y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Rose Marie, "Olivia, lo siento si te moleste, pero solo podía hablar contigo, tu has sido tan increíblemente buena conmigo" dice Marie mientras le tiene la mano a Olivia para saludarla, Olivia sonrío a la mujer delante de ella, "no hay problema, ahora necesito que me digas nuevamente lo que paso",

.

.

.

La chica comenzó a relatar lo sucedido a veces luchaba por las lagrimas que querían salir, la declaración no había sido distinta de la que anteriormente había dado, cuando termino de hablar Olivia dejo el lápiz y el block en la mesita que se encontraba en el medio de la habitación, "Marie, lo que sigue ahora es esperar los resultados de laboratorio que fueron enviados, deberían estar llegando en el transcurso del día de mañana, si el ADN esta en nuestra base de datos, arrestaremos al hombre que te ataco, después él tiene el derecho a un juicio, donde tendrás que declarar, teniendo el ADN las cosas son mucho mas simples y vale mucho mas que tu declaración ya que no tuviste la posibilidad de verlo, por lo tanto la identificación es casi nula" dice Olivia, mientras mira a la chica frente a ella, tenia que explicar el procedimiento paso a paso.

.

.

.

"Rose Marie, si el ADN no esta en la base de datos el caso es un poco mas largo, nosotros seguiremos investigando, hasta encontrar al que te lastimo, pero puede tomar mas tiempo, es bueno que estés con alguien en este tiempo" Olivia le entrega una tarjeta "este es un centro de ayuda a las victimas, quizás puedas llamar un día, puedes darle mi nombre y que te envié, tienes mis teléfonos, si necesitas hablar también me puedes llamar", la chica guardo la tarjeta asintiendo positivamente, mientras Olivia hablaba, Marie Rose abrazo a Olivia antes de retirarse de la sala de entrevistas.

.

.

.

Cuando Olivia salio de la sala, vio que Elliot estaba del otro lado del vidrio mirando hacia ella, Olivia camino rápidamente hacia él "Elliot, sé que hablaste con Casey, puedo explicar" Elliot apuro un poco mas el paso mientras caminaba "¿al menos puedes detenerte y hablar conmigo?", Elliot simplemente negó con la cabeza.

.

.

.

Elliot se acerco ha su escritorio y tomo del respaldo de la silla su chaqueta, llevaba horas en el recinto, sus horas de turno habían terminado, siguió su camino hacia su automóvil estacionado en la calle frente a la estación de policía, se mantuvo en silencio, Elliot apretaba los puños, hasta que se dio vuelta, frente a ella.

.

.

.

"no quiero hablar ahora Olivia, no quiero decir nada que después me arrepentiré" él estaba notoriamente molesto, de echo antes en la sala Fin y Munch habían echo un comentario del repentino cambio de animo de Stabler.

.

.

.

Olivia sentía dolor en su pecho, necesitaba decirle a Elliot que había estado con Dean durante el almuerzo, pero sabia por el bien de los dos que tenia que esperar hasta que estuviera un poco mas tranquilo.

.

.

"Esta bien Elliot, lo entiendo, simplemente me llama cuando quiera hablar conmigo" le dice Liv ,

.

.

.

"Bien" responde Elliot en un tono hosco, que ya se estaba volviendo demasiado conocido para Olivia..

.

.

.

Elliot tenia los puños apretados en el volante, se dirigía hacia su departamento, era su noche para cenar con Maureen la mayor de sus hijas y ponerse al día con ella, por lo general los fines de semana no podía estar con su padre y hermanos ya que trabajaba para costearse algunos gastos adicionales de la universidad, teniendo cuatro hermanos la cosa de dinero no era simple. Ellos habían acordado tener una vez a la semana una buena cena, solo ellos dos, Elliot trato de sacar su ira en el camino ya que Maureen era muy buena leyendo sus estados de ánimos.

.

.

.

Elliot le había dado una copia de las llaves de su departamento a su hija, ya que a veces por el trabajo ella tenia que esperar un poco mas de lo previsto, ella ya se encontraba en el interior, sintió las llaves de la puerta principal y corrió para abrazar a su padre, inmediatamente noto que algo estaba mal, las ultimas semanas lo había notado tan feliz, ella espero que le dijera el motivo de su felicidad, pero nunca llego, no era bueno presionar a su padre,"papá, que bueno verte, ya ordene, espero que no te importe, pedí comida china, de tu lugar preferido", Elliot le sonrío a su hija y la abrazo con fuerza, "Hola, bebe, me alegro de que hayas venido a ver, te extrañaba mucho, te perdiste la ultima vez que estuvieron tus hermanos aquí, fue realmente divertido, pregunte por ti a los chicos y a mama, me dijeron que estabas un poco atrapada entre el trabajo y la Universidad" Elliot estaba muy orgulloso por su hija mayor.

.

.

.

Maureen preparo la mesa para la cena, Elliot se levanto del sillón cuando escucho la puerta, era la comida china a domicilio, le pago al repartidor y se sentó junto a su hija, ambos comieron en relativo silencio, Maureen puso al día a su padre de las cosas de la Universidad y el trabajo, también que le gustaba un chico un año mayor que ella, que estaba en su universidad. Esta ultima información no le alegro mucho a Elliot a sus ojos ella era aun una niña.

.

.

.

El móvil de Elliot comenzó a sonar, aun se encontraba en la chaqueta que estaba colgada en el respaldo de la silla, su primera corazonada decía que esa llamada era de Olivia, para saber si ya podían hablar, sinceramente no tenia el animo para hablar con ella, cuando vio el identificador de llamadas su corazón latió mas fuerte, arqueo las cejas, tenia registrado el numero entrante, no había escuchado afortunadamente de él en meses, "Stabler" respondió en su teléfono en un tono bastante duro.

.

.

.

"Elliot, es Dean Porter, siento molestarte, trate de llamar a Olivia, pero no contesto, de seguro no escucho su móvil, puedes decirle por favor que dejo su pañuelo azul, si lo quiere de vuelta pronto se lo puedo pasar a dejar, que me llame simplemente, sé que es muy importante para ella"

.

.

.

"Yo le diré", Elliot responde secamente, corta la llamada sin siquiera despedirse, la cortesía no era algo que Porter mereciera, el pañuelo claro que era importante para ella, así le gustaba pensar a él. Se lo había regalado para su ultimo cumpleaños, ella se sorprendió ya que Elliot recordó la fecha, por lo general ella no era de celebración ni de regalos, después de una infancia un poco dura se acostumbro a que su nacimiento no era algo que festejar, le encantaba como le quedaba el pañuelo, era de color marrón y se veía muy bien con su tono de piel y cabello. Elliot estaba enfadado ahora entendía perfectamente por que le había mentido, tenia que ser Porter, él no lo odiaba, pero claramente no era alguien que le agradara, era algo peor de lo que él creía.

.

.

.

Maureen se quedo en silencio viendo cada gesto de su padre, "¿esta todo bien papá?" podía ver la vena que se estaba asomando en su frente, ella conocía muy bien a su padre cuando estaba molesto, podía notar que estaba apretando los puños. Trato de llamar nuevamente su atención "¿papá?"

.

.

Elliot respiro para calmar su temperamento pronto en ebullición, "ohh, si cariño todo esta bien", miro la hora de su reloj de pulsera, "cariño se esta haciendo tarde, será mejor que regreses a la Universidad", le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio algo de dinero para el taxi "pase un gran momento contigo cariño" le dice mientras la abraza, "buenas noches papá, te amo" le dice Maureen mientras le devuelve el abrazo, "te amo cariño, buenas noches" responde Elliot, hizo parar un taxi, cerro la puerta y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba despejar la mente, todos sus pensamientos rodeaban a Olivia.

.

.

.

Olivia había llegado hace una media hora a su departamento, había estado dando algunas vueltas a la manzana para tratar de relajarse, había escuchado las veces que su teléfono había sonado, su corazón latió fuerte al pensar que era Elliot, pero al ver el identificador de llamadas se decepciono, era Dean, la ultima persona con la quería hablar, si no fuera por él no estaría en problemas, por que tenia que ser tan convincente, sabia que Dean necesitaba ahora mas que nunca de ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a exponerse a tener problemas con Elliot ahora que estaban juntos, dejo sonar su móvil y se fue a dar un relajante baño, seria una larga noche

.

.

"Elliot" pensó mientras estaba en la tina, tratando de relajarse, tenia cada uno de sus músculos muy tensos que dolían, salio treinta minutos mas tarde, lista para ir a la cama.

Era una excelente hora para ir a la cama, esta noche no se arriesgaría así que no llamara a Elliot como todas las noches antes de dormir, y tenia super claro que él tampoco lo haría, tomo su móvil y le mando un mensaje de texto "buenas noches El", espero unos segundos hasta que escucho la alarma de mensaje de vuelta, leyó "buenas noches Olivia" ella sabia que cuando era Olivia algo no estaba bien, trato de apartar estos pensamientos de su mente para poder tratar de dormir, miro el reloj junto a su velador 12:30 AM. Ella se tapo con las mantas y cerro los ojos, despertó un par de horas mas tarde, miro nuevamente el reloj, 03:25 AM. Sabia que ya no podría conciliar mas el sueño.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Elliot ingreso al recinto, noto que el escritorio frente a él estaba aun vacío, Olivia aun no había llegado, él había tenido una larga noche pensando por que Olivia estaba con Dean, todos sus pensamientos llegaron a una sola conclusión.

.

.

.

"¿Larga noche?" pregunto Fin cuando noto a Olivia haciendo su ingreso a la sala del precinto, eran notorias las bolsas bajos sus ojos, se veía cansada, y era muy oscuro la piel debajo de sus ojos.

.

.

.

"Algo así" responde Olivia mirando directamente hacia donde estaba Elliot, se acomodo en su escritorio, guardo cu bolso en el cajón habitual y encendió la computadora para comenzar con su día labora, miro hacia Elliot esperando que él levantara la vista al menos para saludarlo, espero un gesto algo, no hubo respuestas.

.

.

.

Elliot ni siquiera levanto la vista para saludarla, tenia el corazón herido, no había ninguna otra explicación, se sentía traicionado, por la ultima persona de la cual esperaría algo así.

.

.

.

Después de una horas Cragen salio de su oficina para informar que había un nuevo caso, pregunto quienes lo tomarían, antes de que Olivia digiera algo Elliot se levanto del escritorio y tomo el archivo de la mano de Cragen, "Fin y yo trabajaremos en este caso Cap" respondió, Olivia en su escritorio quedo desconcertada, ella era su pareja, no Fin.

.

.

.

"Olivia quedo definitivamente sin palabras"

.

.

.

Cragen se dirigió al resto de los detectives "Benson, tu y Munch pueden seguir completando algunos de los documentos que tienen pendiente, el día afortunadamente había sido lento, no tenemos mas casos por el momento, solo el caso abierto de Marie Cullen, aun estamos esperando la respuesta del medico forense, de tener información Olivia tu la manejaras. Olivia se limito solo a asentir con la cabeza.

.

.

.

"Elliot ya que tomaste el caso, tienen que ir a la escena del crimen, en la Universidad Hudson, hay una denuncia de violación en el campus, necesito verifiquen la información y que tomen la declaración de la victima,

.

.

.

Después de una hora de entrevista finalmente habían llegado al recinto, ambos venían algo molestos, la victima había denunciado una violación como venganza contra su ex novio, ahora tenían que redactar el informe, Fin tenia que llenar el informe, las cosas con Elliot habían ido bien, aunque notaba que su compañero estaba callado, algo muy raro en él, Fin había tenido que guiar la entrevista de la presunta victima así como también la de los testigos, Elliot no había dicho nada en mas de cinco minutos.

.

.

.

Habían llegado los resultados hace aproximadamente treinta minutos, por lo que Olivia se encontraba al teléfono hablando con Marie Rose Cullen, la chica se sentía sola, por lo que Olivia se mantuvo al teléfono hablando con ella pacientemente, tratando de consolarla y animándola a ir a un consejero, ella sabia por experiencia propia que la terapia servia, si bien es cierto no borraba lo que paso ayudaba a superarlo, cuando corto la llamada miro a Elliot a los ojos,. Él bajo la mirada rápidamente, había pasado casi un día completo y la única palabra que habían cruzado fue cuando Olivia pregunto si quería café y recibió de vuelta un fuerte y tajante "no, Gracias", de parte de él, desde ese momento ella no intento nada mas, cansada de ser ignorada y agotada después de una noche sin poder dormir, tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la salida del recinto, faltaba poco para terminar su turno y de seguro nadie la extrañaría, no sacaba nada con esperar a Elliot

.

.

.

Fin y Munch pudieron sentir el ambiente tenso, las ultimas semanas había sido tan distinto, ambos andaban alegres por la vida, ahora hace rato no habían escuchado hablar a ninguno de los dos, de que hablar de escucharlos reír.

.

.

.

Elliot tomo su chaqueta notando que el escritorio frente a él se encontraba ya vacío, también se retiraba del recinto por ese día, "buenas noches chicos, nos vemos mañana" les dijo y se dirigió hacia la salida, noto en el estacionamiento que el auto de servicio de Olivia ya no estaba, podía estar en dos lugares, en su departamento o con Dean, la simple idea de que ella estuviera con Porter lo hacia sentirse enfermo.

.

.

.

Mientras conducía hacia su departamento miro las calles y se dio cuenta de que en realidad había tomado erróneamente la calle en dirección al departamento de Olivia, quizás, solo quizás debía ir a hablar con ella, quería gritarle en su cara, quería sacar toda la ira que tenia adentro, sacar toda su rabia afuera.

.

.

"Quizás no fue tan buena idea"

.

.

.

continua


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Elliot manejo frenéticamente hacia el departamento de Olivia, tenia que sacar todo lo que pensaba fuera de su pecho y de su mente.

.

.

.

Olivia había llegado hace un par de minutos, y estaba esperando que llegara la comida que había ordenado, no se extraño cuando toco su puerta, pero pensó internamente que la comida a domicilio estaba extraordinariamente avanzando ya que ella solo había llamado hace menos de diez minutos, había alcanzado solo a quitarse los zapatos, aun llevaba el traje del día, no verifico en la mirilla, cuando abrió la puerta vio a un enfurecido Elliot parada en el marco de la puerta, la mandíbula apretada, de seguro ya le debe doler pensó ella, obviamente no haría tal comentario, sabiendo el estado de animo de Elliot, se dio la vuelta, no lo invito a pasar, simplemente dejo la puerta abierta y ella se fue hacia el sofá.

.

.

.

Después de varios minutos y sin que ninguno de los dos tomara la palabra, Elliot tomo un respiro y finalmente hablo.."Dios, Olivia, si te estas acostando con otro hombre al menos ten la decencia de no dejar tus cosas olvidadas" le grito Elliot prácticamente en el rostro.

.

.

.

"Elliot" dice Olivia tratando de calmarlo, mientras se acerca un poco mas a él, quizás la cercanía podría ayudar a tranquilizarlo y escucharía

.

.

.

Él movió la cabeza, quería sacar todo, "No. Déjame terminar" le grita quizás demasiado fuerte

.

.

"El" hablo ella.

.

.

Elliot no quería escuchar, "Ya entiendo por que nunca tuviste una relación seria, de seguro engañabas a todos tus novios Olivia, un desfile de hombres en tu departamento, cada cita llegaba a tu cama" le dice Elliot, y casi inmediatamente se arrepintió de cada una de las palabras que habían salido de su boca, pensó que ya tenia la cabeza frío, pero obviamente se había equivocado.

.

.

.

Olivia no quería creer que aquellas palabras habían salido de la boca de Elliot, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, su mano se fue directamente al corazón que le dolía tanto, él era la ultima persona en el mundo del cual esperaría un golpe tan bajo, sabia que hablaba desde el dolor, pero él la estaba ofendiendo y ni siquiera había escuchado lo que ella tenia que decirle, ahora ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de defenderse.

.

.

.

Un sollozo escondió llevándose la mano a la boca "Vete de mi casa Elliot…por favor vete" le dijo casi en un susurro.

.

.

.

Elliot sabia que la había herido, podía ver el dolor en su rostro, las palabras habían salido de su boca sin siquiera pensarlas, él quería hacerle daño claramente lo había logrado, quería que ella se sintiera tan mal como él.

.

.

.

Olivia tomo un suspiro, "yo no soy una puta Elliot, no lo soy", se seco una lagrima solitaria que caía por su mejilla, "por favor simplemente vete", Liv se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su dormitorio, cerro la puerta, manteniéndose en silencio, después de unos minutos escucho la puerta de salida, sabia que Elliot se había ido, puso su almohada en su boca para amortiguar el llanto que había estado aguantando, Elliot había sido muy injusto con ella, y lo peor es que había sacado su pasado en su contra, cosas y citas que ella le había contado, mientras mas lagrimas se secaba, mas lagrimas iban cayendo.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que habían tenido aquella acalorada discusión, hablaban solo cuando era estrictamente necesario, después de un suspiro Olivia se levanto y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Cragen, golpeo la puerta que siempre estaba abierta, Cragen le hizo un gesto para que ingresara, ella cerro la puerta detrás de si.

.

.

.

"¿que te trae por aquí Olivia?" pregunto Cragen dirigiendo toda su atención hacia ella.

.

.

.

"Cap, necesito un cambio de compañero, me da igual si es Fin o Munch, es un cambio momentáneo, he tenido algunos desacuerdos con mi pareja y no quiero que esto interfiera con nuestro trabajo o cualquier caso" responde Liv, de la forma mas serena que encontró,

.

.

Cragen estuvo de acuerdo con el cambio, podía notar el cambio hace algunos días, donde ellos ni siquiera se miraban, estor era un trabajo, pero era inevitable preocuparse por ellos como familia, ambos habían tenido algunas experiencias traumáticas las ultimas semanas, quizás eso estaba afectando su relación, eso era lo que creía Cragen.

.

.

.

"No hay problema Benson, los cambios a veces son buenos" le dijo mientras aceptaba su solicitud, seria verbal por un tiempo, no haría nada por escrito hasta que ella estuviera segura que necesitaba un cambio de compañero permanente.

.

.

.

Olivia no quiso informar a Elliot de su decisión, cuando Cragen saliera e informara que había un caso él se daría cuenta, Fin se acerco a ella "Liv, con los chicos vamos a almorzar ¿vienes?", ella miro a Elliot y movió la cabeza "No, gracias", Elliot había tomado nota de que ella no estaba comiendo muy seguido, se dio la vuelta para sentarse en su escritorio, cuando los chicos salieron de la sala ella decidió que iría un rato al gimnasio del recinto, se acerco a Cragen para informarle en caso de que la necesitara.**,**se fue ha su armario para sacar su ropa deportiva, se cambio y fue directamente al gimnasio, la rutina era de aproximadamente una hora, le ayudaba a mantener su mente fuera de Elliot, puso su música y se concentro en ella.

.

.

.

Olivia llego muy temprano al precinto, no podía dormir en casa así que se decidió ir al precinto y hacer su rutina de ejercicio, de esta forma tenia energía para el día, últimamente no podía, dormir ni comer bien, solo el ejercicio le daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba, después de mas de una hora de su rutina finalmente llego una hora decente para ir a trabajar, cambio su ropa de ejercicios por su ropa regular para trabajar, últimamente esta había sido su rutina todas las mañanas después de una larga noche de insomnio, entro a la sala y se acomodo en su escritorio a revisar algunos datos y casos, el ultimo caso que había tomado aun estaba pendiente, el caso de Marie Rose Cullen aun no habían pistas. "buenos días Liv" le dice Elliot , "Buenos días", responde ella sin levantar la vista estaba haciendo como que estaba inmersa en su computador, Elliot se acomodo en su escritorio sin decir otra palabra.

.

.

.

Elliot vio que ella llevaba un traje que personalmente a él le encantaba como le quedaba, antes se ajustaba a cada una de sus curvas y su trasero, le encantaba observar su trasero increíble, pero ahora le quedaba diferente, se veía mas delgada, había perdido mucho peso, sabia y había notado que ella casi no estaba comiendo, sabia que esto era su responsabilidad.

.

.

.

"Benson, Stabler a mi oficina, tenemos un caso", estas eran las palabras que Olivia esperaba no escuchar, al menos en un tiempo, habían sido dos largas semanas, había echo todo lo posible para no tener nada que ver con Elliot, ella lo extrañaba demasiado, tanto que dolía, ella era una mujer orgullosa y Elliot la había humillado y herido terriblemente.

.

.

.

No había posibilidad de escapar este día de Elliot, tenían un caso, Munch esta en la corte siendo testigo para la fiscalia y eso por lo general tomaba todo el día y a veces varios días, y Fin se había reportado enfermo, por lo que solo ellos estaban disponibles, tendrían que hacer caso omiso de sus problemas y tratar de trabajar juntos sin matarse en el proceso.

.

.

.

Cragen cuando termino de entregarles la información le pidió a Olivia quedarse un momento "Olivia ¿estas bien?" le pregunto con preocupación, ella lo quedo mirando, por lo general Don no hacia este tipo de preguntas "Si" respondió ella un poco extrañada, "¿vas a poder trabajar con Elliot?, ella asiente positivamente, "me alegro" responde Cragen "no tenia otra opción, lo siento" le dice a ella, Liv se levanto de su asiento para hacer su retirada de la oficina de Cragen.

.

.

.

Elliot estaba esperando que ella saliera de la oficina de Cragen, sabia que era ella quien había solicitado no ser pareja de él, Elliot tomo su chaqueta para salir al hospital y entrevistar a la victima, Olivia salio de la oficina de Cragen, se notaba cansada, sabia que ella no estaba durmiendo no comiendo bien, se sentía muy culpable, él la había empujado a esto, ahora esta mas que seguro él se había equivocado y que las cosas no eran como él las había imaginado.

.

.

.

Olivia tomo su abrigo y camino rápido para poder alcanzar a Elliot, él por lo general la espera en la entrada del ascensor para bajar juntos, Elliot ya había entrado al ascensor, aun esperaba por ella, cuando ingreso ella al ascensor presiono el numero uno sin cruzar mirada alguna, ambos ya estaban cansados de esta situación, habían sido semanas muy duras.

.

.

.

Salieron del recinto y caminaron en silencio hacia el coche de Elliot, como ya era costumbre él era quien conducía, por rutina Olivia se sentó del lado del copiloto y se puso su cinturón de seguridad en espera de que Elliot echara a andar el automóvil.

.

.

"Olivia"

.

.

.

"Elliot, por favor, no quiero hablar contigo, menos ahora, estoy cansada, y tenemos un caso, una victima espera por nosotros", le dice Liv sin siquiera mirarlo.

.

.

.

"Olivia, nosotros también somos importantes"

.

.

.

Olivia se da vuelta para mirarlo a ojos y fijamente "¿nosotros?" dice casi riendo "Elliot, ni siquiera sé si hay nosotros, yo..no sé",

.

.

.

"Liv"

.

.

.

"Elliot, solo conduce" le dice ella y se da vuelta en su asiento para mirar hacia delante.

.

.

.

Elliot estaciono el automóvil y ambos bajaron sin decir una palabra, cuando entraron al hospital preguntaron por la victima, se identificaron ambos mostrando cada uno sus respectivas placas "¿Valerie Moore?" pregunto Olivia, la recepcionista miro los registros en su ordenador "ella es paciente en la sección de pediatría" el medico tenia la obligación de llamarlos cuando notaba abuso físico, la niña tenia cinco años

.

.

.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación que les informaron, ambos detectives entrevistaron a la pequeña, por suerte ella parecía no tener ningún tipo de problema en informarles lo que había sucedido, la pequeña les había contado que su padre la había golpeado muy fuerte esta vez ya que se había negado a comer verduras, mientras estaban entrevistando a la pequeña se presento el padre para ver a su hija, Olivia miro hacia la puerta cuando se estaba abriendo y le dio una mirada a Elliot, él se levanto bruscamente "¿David Moore?" pregunta en un tono notoriamente molesto, el hombre asintió algo asustado. "Si".

.

.

.

Elliot le informo que estaba detenido por agredir a su pequeña hija de cinco años, el hombre se resistió al arresto diciendo que era mentira, Elliot lo tiro a la pared detrás de él obligándolo a quedar de espaldas a él. Saco las esposas y lo tomo detenido, le leyó los derechos de memoria. "¿entendió sus derechos?, "si" responde David.

.

.

.

"¿estas bien cariño?" pregunta Olivia a la pequeña frente a ella notoriamente asustada por lo sucedido, "si" dice con fuerza "¿papa no me va a lastimar mas cierto?" pregunto ella inocentemente, "haremos todo lo posible para que papá no te lastime mas pequeña", después de un segundo le pregunto "¿cariño donde esta mamà?", la niña comenzó a llorar. "papa dijo que nos había dejado, que no me quería", Olivia se acerco un poco mas a la niña y la abrazo "tratare de buscar a mama cariño, ¿recuerdas como se llama?", la niña pensó por un segundo "Sarah" , Olivia tomo nota, beso a la pequeña en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta para acompañar a Elliot en el transporte de esta hombre al automóvil.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al recinto ambos estaba molestos, pero por el padre despiadado que había golpeado a su pequeña niña, lo habían dejado hace algunos minutos en la sala de interrogación en espera que llegue su abogado, ya que era un hombre cobarde no iba a declararse culpable ni a confesar casi haber matado a golpes a su hija, aunque las pruebas contra él eran evidentes.

.

.

.

El caso había golpeado a ambos detectives, antes de que pidiera un abogado habían estado cerca de dos horas tratando de hacer que el hombre hablara, finalmente dijo las palabras mágicas y ambos salieron de la sala frustrados y cansados, Olivia había salido con un horrible dolor de cabeza, se sentó en su escritorio, Elliot la miraba desde su lado, noto de inmediato que ella no estaba bien, ella se estaba masajeando la sien en círculos, sus jaquecas por lo general eran brutales, eran casi las 04:00 de la madrugada, otra noche sin dormir pensó Olivia.

.

.

.

"Olivia" dijo Elliot tratando de llamar la atención

.

.

.

Ella no levanto la vista, le dolía demasiado la cabeza para incluso discutir con Elliot, "ahora no" le dice mientras continua masajeando su frente.

.

.

.

Elliot abrió su cajón y saco un frasco con pastillas y una botella de agua, la abrió para ella, se acerco a su escritorio y puso el agua y la pastilla a su lado, Olivia sonrío frente al gesto, tomo agradecida la pastilla "Gracias Elliot" le dijo mientras lo miraba, él le sonrío, una sonrisa genuina en semanas, "debes cuidarte Olivia" le dice, no era el momento para decirle que tenia que alimentarse también, tomo una nota mental. Cuando tuviera una oportunidad le llamara la atención sobre su peso, ya no se veía tan saludable.

.

.

.

Su teléfono en el escritorio comenzó a sonar, debe ser algo urgente para llamar a las 4 de la mañana, nadie estaba en pie a esa hora, ellos lo estaban por que tenían que esperar a que en algún momento de la mañana llegara el abogado del SR. Moore. Contesto rápidamente "Benson", escucho atentamente, Elliot noto el cambio en su expresión y el cambio en el tono de la voz, ahora era visiblemente preocupada, "¿donde esta?" pregunto mientras se ponía la chaqueta "bien, voy para allá" corto mientras copio sus llaves y miro a Elliot, "tengo que ir al hospital, avísale a Cragen por favor", él no alcanzo a preguntar ni a responder nada, Olivia ya había salido de la sala.

.

.

.

Olivia se dirigió hacia el Hospital Mercy, ya era casi un lugar bastante conocido después de las ultimas experiencias que había vivido, entro en la sala y solicito hablar con el doctor a cargo del caso de Marie Rose Cullen, se identifico como detective y que la habían llamado para informarle del ingreso de la chica al hospital, Olivia tomo asiento esperando a que el doctor fuera a hablar con ella "¿detective?" escucho algo lejos, "el doctor estará aquí en un minuto, esta haciendo su ultima ronda nocturna y vendrá a hablar con usted", Olivia asintió a la secretaria cuando termino de hablar, había sido un largo día, su cabeza estaba matando y aun no había comenzado el nuevo día, no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de ir a casa por un cambio de ropa.

.

.

.

"detective Benson, buenas noches soy el DR. Phil, estoy a cargo de la Srta. Cullen, ella fue admitida hace aproximadamente dos horas, se le hizo un lavado estomacal, había ingerido varias pastillas para dormir, presumiblemente un intento de suicidio, tenia su tarjeta junto a ella y por eso motivo la llamamos, ¿sabe usted si ella tiene algún familiar?, Olivia negó, ella también le había preguntado semanas atrás cuando recibió su caso, "hable con ella, esta visiblemente deprimida, ¿ha pasado algo?",pregunto el medico, Olivia se dirigió hacia él "hace algunas semanas fue violada, por eso tome su caso", el medico movió la cabeza entendiendo muy bien ahora el motivo del intento de suicidio, "detective la tendremos en observación durante la noche, mañana será dada de alta si responde a la medicación para desintoxicarla, espero que no lo haga nuevamente, de lo contrario en algún momento podría tener suerte, ahora ella esta durmiendo y no despertara en horas",

.

.

.

Olivia solicito ingresar a la habitación se sentía culpable la chica la había llamado mas veces de las que podía recordar y ella las había ignorado, le restaba pidiendo a gritos ayuda y ella no fue capaz de prestarle ayuda, había sido egoísta y había faltado a su palabra de apoyarla, había estado tan sumergida en sus problemas y en su relación con Elliot o mejor dicho la no relación, se sentó a su lado pensando en su relación con Elliot, las cosas habían estado tan bien y de un día para otro todo era tan complicado, la chica se veía tranquila, descansando, eso era bueno.

.

.

.

Después de un par de horas y notado que Marie Rose no despertaría prontamente, Olivia decidió ir al precinto aun tenia que encontrar o tratar de encontrar a la madre de Valerie, entro en el recinto cansada, tenia los ojos visiblemente rojos, de cansancio, noto que Elliot ya estaba en su escritorio, lo único que dijo fue que estaría en las cunas si la necesitaban, subió sin decir otra palabra, se veía derrotada y cansada.

.

.

.

Olivia subió a las cunas, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, necesita tanto que Elliot la abrazara, nunca había necesitado un hombre para confortarla, pero con Elliot era distinto, él era su mejor amigo y ahora lo había perdido, fue vencida por el sueño, no había dormido durante días,.

.

.

.

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

.

.

.

Cuando Elliot vio entrar a Olivia vio que aun llevaba el mismo traje que ayer, estaba preocupado por la llamada que había recibido, pero claramente no tenia ningún derecho a hacer ningún comentario, Elliot estaba cansado de esta situación, necesitaba a Olivia de vuelta, pero era una mujer obstinada y él claramente la había lastimado profundamente.

.

.

.

Cuando bajo Olivia después de una hora de descanso no dijo ninguna palabra, Elliot la miro, pero ella no levanto la vista, "el abogado llego hace una hora" le dice tratando de llamar su atención, Elliot había interrogado nuevamente al sujeto, dejando que Olivia descansara, ahora en compañía de su abogado, el hombre mantuvo su postura de que no había echo nada, por lo que Casey tomo el caso y lo llevaría a juicio, Olivia acepto la actualización del caso sin decir palabra, después de unos segundos Elliot pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa "encontré a la madre de Valerie, va a venir hoy" le dice sin poder evitar el tono de esperanza en su voz, "eso es una buena noticia Liv" le dijo Elliot contento deque Olivia había sonreído, no había sido gracias a él, pero le encantaba la sonrisa de ella.

.

.

.

Después de unas horas finalmente la Sra. Sarah Moore había echo su ingreso al recinto, hablo con Olivia y explico los motivos por los cuales fue obligada a escapar de un marido castigador, la ultima vez que la había golpeado la había mandando al hospital, después de eso ella decidió que no soportaría mas, trato de llevarse a su hija pero su marido dijo que iba a matar a la niña si se la llevaba, Olivia le menciono que la pequeña también había sido golpeada por su padre, le informo que estaba en el hospital, la mujer estaba muy afectada por la situación, pero estaba de acuerdo en prestar testimonio contra el hombre que lastimo a su pequeña hija. Sarah abrazo a Olivia y le agradeció el esfuerzo para ubicarla, desde ahora ella se haría cargo de su hija, de seguro Valerie estará muy feliz del reencuentro con su madre.

.

.

.

El caso había sido cerrado satisfactoriamente, y en menos de 48 horas, pero a ella aun le afectaba el caso de Marie Rose, Fin y Munch entraron al precinto después de reincorporarse a su trabajo, Munch siempre era muy sincero y esta no era la excepción "Olivia, creo que esa nueva dieta no te esta haciendo muy bien, te ves cansada y demasiado delgada" le dijo directamente "chica usted no necesita dietas, tienes un cuerpo espectacular" le dijo al final, Olivia se sintió incomoda, nunca fue su intención bajar de peso, pero era consecuencia de que últimamente su mente estaba en cualquier cosa, menos en comer, ella trago duro, para que no hubieran mas comentarios, Elliot la estaba mirando y había asentido cuando Munch hizo el comentario. "debe ser el ejercicio, estoy haciendo un poco mas" les dijo, "y no comer" dijo Elliot notoriamente molesto.,ella simplemente no respondió, se sentó en su escritorio y espero que no hubieran mas comentarios.

.

.

.

Las cosas no habían cambiado durante el último mes, Elliot pasaba los fines de semana con sus hijos pero todo era tan distintos, él ya no irradiaba alegría como hace semanas atrás, había estado separado de Olivia cerca de un mes y demasiados días, y cada vez que hablaban ella decía que no quería hablar, cuando él insitia terminaban en pelea, había ido a su departamento pero ella no le abrió la puerta, o no estaba, ahora estaba con sus hijos y no podía dejar de pensar en ella, estaba furioso, quería hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, quería saber si aun lo amaba.

.

.

.

La semana paso rápidamente y llego el fin de semana, que pasaba lentamente para Elliot, tenia a sus hijos este fin de semana y había hablado con Cragen para tener ambos días libres, había estado un poco distanciado de sus hijos, el ultimo caso, de la niña golpeada por su padre lo golpeo fuertemente, y necesitaba estar con sus niños, el fin de semana fue bueno Eli era el único que lo hacia sonreír, su hija mayor Maureen había podido escapar del trabajo y pasar el fin de semana con su familia, Elliot quería que llegara el lunes para poder cruzar aunque sea una palabra con Olivia, quería verla.

.

.

.

El lunes había llegado demasiado rápido para Olivia, ella había solicitado a Cragen trabajar el fin de semana, de esta forma no tenia que pensar las 24 horas del día en Elliot, entro en la sala principal y noto que Elliot ya estaba en su escritorio, esperaba que haya tenido un buen fin de semana con sus hijos, ella sabia que él necesitaba de esa cercanía, ella siempre lo miraba cuando él no le estaba prestando atención.

.

.

.

Cuando Elliot vio a Olivia se dirigió hacia ella, se veía claramente cansado, de seguro los niños lo habían agotado

.

.

.

"¿Olivia podemos hablar?" dice Elliot después de un rato, había sido un lunes lento, de seguro podrían conversar en el almuerzo, así a menos el la vería comer.

.

.

.

"Elliot, por favor no" le dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a servir un café.

.

.

"Olivia han pasado semanas, exijo que hablemos" le dice un poco brusco.

.

.

Una risa irónica se le escapo de los labios a Olivia al escuchar las palabras de Elliot "¿exigir?", puso sus manos en sus caderas para evitar gritar, "no tienes absolutamente ningún derecho en exigirme nada", le dice mientras ella da la vuelta y sale de la sala principal.

.

.

.

Elliot quedo paralizado, sabia donde ella había ido, tomo su chaqueta ya que hacia frío y subió las escaleras hasta el techo, podía ver que ella estaba apoyada en el borde mirando hacia la ciudad, ella solo tenia un blusa, por lo que sus manos rodeaban sus brazos para poder calentarse un poco, detrás de ella sintió la puerta "maldición" pensó para si misma, por que tenia que conocerla tan bien.

.

.

.

Antes de que él le dijera algo se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, tomo un respiro "sabes que Elliot, soy yo quien va a hablar en esta oportunidad y quiero que todo te quede muy claro" puso una mano en su cintura para mantener la fuerza que necesitaba para sacar todo fuera "yo no soy ninguna puta Elliot, cuando estoy en una relación con alguien soy completa y absolutamente fiel", él sabia que esto iba a ser muy duro, "he tenido un par de novios y varias citas, como una mujer normal, pero para el registro no lleve a todos esos hombres a mi departamento ni tampoco me acosté con todos ellos Elliot", respiro nuevamente molesta "quien te crees que soy, Dios Elliot, pensé que me conocías mejor que eso, ni siquiera me diste el beneficio de la duda y me acusaste de acostarme con otro hombre", ella tenia los ojos visiblemente húmedos.

.

.

.

Siguió hablando, tenia que sacar todo, "Elliot ni siquiera te puedes imaginar lo dolida que estoy contigo, me heriste profundamente" seco una lagrima que estaba a punto de salir de sus ojos "he hecho cosas contigo que con ningún hombre he hecho antes Elliot, y no se trata de sexo", mas lagrimas brillaban en sus mejillas "nunca me había permitido dormir abrazada a nadie, pero estar en tus brazos era diferente, me sentía segura y que no ibas a desaparecer", dudo al decir las siguientes palabras "nunca le había dicho a nadie que lo amaba, pero decirte a ti que te amaba era tan fácil, tan natural, yo….yo.. nunca había necesitado a nadie en mi vida como te necesito a ti, maldición Elliot" respiro al decir estas ultimas palabras.

.

.

.

Elliot había quedado sin palabras, "Liv, Olivia, lo siento tanto"

.

.

.

Ella movió la cabeza, estaba comenzando a temblar, hacia mucho frió, "No. Quiero que entiendas Elliot", no podía controlar sus sollozos, era tan difícil seguir hablando, quería decirle todo a él. Elliot se saco la chaqueta para ponerla en sus hombros. "No" le dijo fuerte.

.

.

.

Ella siguió hablando, "Elliot, solo pedía que confiaras en mi, algunos hombres en mi vida me han herido, casi obligándome a pensar que no era digno de ser querida, menos de ser amada, pesen que tu serias diferente a todos ellos, para mi siempre fuiste la excepción y espere tanto por ti.. tanto"

.

.

.

Elliot se estremeció ante el pensamiento de ella, obviamente era mas que digna de ser amada, de ser adorada, era una mujer hermosa, excepcional.

.

.

.

"Yo confío en ti ciegamente Elliot, crees que es fácil para mi que Kathy este tan presente en tu vida, estuviste mas de veinte años con ella, tienes cinco niños con ella, y no fue precisamente tu quien inicio el divorcio, sin embargo yo confíe en ti, con toda mi alma.

.

.

.

Elliot sabia que ella tenia razón, nunca había objetado la cercanía que tenia con Kathy después de su separación, ella había instado incluso a que tuvieran una buena relación por el bien de los hijos en común.

.

.

.

"Pensé que eras diferente Elliot", ella ya se estaba ahogando en sus sollozos, estaba tan herida.

.

.

.

Elliot se acerco un poco mas a ella para poder abrazarla, estaba tiritando "Liv, por favor cálmate" le dice suplicante.

.

.

.

Ella reacciono a su tacto "no me toques, por favor no me toques", trato de respirar para poder calmarse

.

.

.

"No debí mentirte cuando dije que iba a ver a Casey, no siquiera sé por que lo hice, quizás quería evitar tener una discusión contigo, no estaba haciendo nada malo, sé que él te desagrada, ni siquiera sé a ciencia cierta por que, no tienes motivos para estar celoso de Dean", tomo un nuevo respiro mas tranquila "Elliot., Dean, esta enfermo, esta muriendo, quería intentarlo nuevamente, estuvimos juntos dos meses y el quería retomar las cosas, pero yo le dije que estaba en una relación, que estaba feliz y que me dejara en paz"

.

.

.

Elliot se estremeció al escuchar estas últimas palabras, había entendido todo mal. Era su culpa que ella estuviera frente a él prácticamente cayendo a pedazos, podía ver que ella estaba temblando fuertemente, cada lágrima que ella secaba de su mejilla era acompañada por otra lágrima.

.

.

.

Olivia miro a los ojos a Elliot, podía perderse en esos hermosos ojos azules, pero no esta vez, podía ver que él también estaba herido, se veía cansado, de seguro tampoco estaba durmiendo bien, recién hoy se había detenido para mirarlo, movió la cabeza "fue culpa mía" dijo casi en un susurro, Elliot no escucho "¿Qué?" pregunto confundido.

.

.

.

"Lo siento Elliot, todo esto fue un error, nunca debimos..nunca debimos estar juntos.. lo siento.. te empuje a esto… lo siento Elliot"

.

.

.

Elliot quedo paralizado, vio como su amor, su vida desaparecía tras la puerta del techo, el había quedado prácticamente inmovilizado por sus palabras, ella había dicho que todo había sido un error, le había fallado como todos los hombres en su vida, la había lastimado, "yo no soy igual que sus ex novios, yo realmente te amo Olivia"

.

.

.

Olivia bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, tenia que salir, necesitaba aire, tomo su chaqueta, camino hacia Cragen, "Capitán, me voy" le dice Olivia sin esperar respuesta "¿todo bien?" pregunto Cragen, podía ver en el rostro de Olivia que las cosas estaban lejos de estar bien, ella no respondió no confiaba en estos momentos en su voz, movió la cabeza y salio del lugar.

.

.

.

Bajo rápidamente por las escaleras teniendo la intención de decirle a ella que no era igual que todos ellos, que él era diferente, que quería otra oportunidad, cuando llego abajo vio que sus cosas no estaban, miro hacia la oficina, Cragen estaba aun en su oficina, Elliot trato de recuperar la respiración y en tono casi casual "¿hey, Cap. Donde esta Olivia?"

.

.

.

Cragen levanto la vista para cumplir con Elliot "ella se fue hace un par de minutos"

...continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Olivia no tenia ganas de llegar a un apartamento vacío, las ultimas semanas no había echo nada mas que llorar, ahora que había hablado con Elliot sentía aun aquel dolor en su corazón, pero al menos su mente estaba mas tranquila, un pequeño peso se fue de sus hombros, sabia que Elliot en algún momento pediría hablar con ella, pero si no estaban solos no tendrían la oportunidad de hablar, sabia que las ultimas semanas también había sido difícil para el resto de la unidad, ambos estaban bastante irritables, por la frustración y el cansancio

.

.

.

Camino prácticamente sin rumbo, el viento se sentía tan bien, se sentía libre y hasta un poco viva, no se podía sacar el rostro de Elliot de su mente, paso fuera de un bar, después de pensarlo nuevamente sabia que era mala idea, beber sola y triste de seguro al día siguiente se sentiría mal y ya era bastante con lo mal que ya estaba, ya era tarde, y aun no tenia un descanso digno, sin embargo no había opción de llegar pronto a casa y en caso de que Elliot quisiera seguir hablando, de seguro seria el primer lugar donde la buscaría.

.

.

.

Después de un par de cuadras y sintiéndose digna para una ducha y un descanso comenzó el retorno a su departamento, sintió la vibración de su móvil, miro el identificador de llamadas "Stabler" hace algunas semanas había cambiado de Elliot a Stabler, para de alguna forma tomar distancia de él, era algo entupido, pero a ella le servia, no contesto la primera llamada, ni la segunda, siguió cortando hasta que recibió un mensaje de texto " es un caso, contesta por favor", se reprendió ya que estaba descuidando un poco su trabajo, a la tercera llamada contesto "Benson",

.

.

.

"Olivia, siento haberte despertado" le dijo Elliot , no quería molestarla sabia que ella estaba cansada,

.

.

"No hay problema, no estoy dormida, ni siquiera estoy en mi departamento" le dijo a su compañero..

.

.

.

"Tenemos un caso", Elliot le dio la dirección, ofreció pasarla a buscar pero ella se negó rotundamente. "nos vemos ahí" le dijo mientras cortaba la llamada, Olivia hizo parar un taxi, cuando salio del recinto no estaba de animo para conducir por lo que dejo el coche estacionado en el trabajo.

.

.

.

Después de 20 minutos ambos se juntaron en la dirección que Elliot le había dado, él había llegado unos minutos antes, ambos estaban en modo Benson- Stabler, por lo que no harían comentarios en la escena del crimen, la victima había sobrevivido al ataque, cuando Olivia llego la estaban subiendo a la ambulancia, no tenia tan mal aspecto, de igual forma debía ir al hospital para descartar que alguno golpe sea grave y hacer el estuche de violación,

.

.

.

Ambos detectives se habían quedado en la escena del crimen para tomar nota de la escena, junto a los CSI del caso, el lugar era una especie de callejón, era tarde ya por lo que no habían muchos testigos, había un hombre que era el que había socorrido a la chica y llamado al 0911, un buen samaritano habría dicho Munch.

.

.

.

Después de tomar la declaración del joven, ambos detectives se dirigieron hacia el hospital, Olivia como casi siempre dirigió la entrevista, Elliot tomaba nota, pero esta vez pudo hablar con la chica, ella estaba completamente alerta y respondía sin problemas, como rutina lo primero era siempre el nombre "Camila Parker" había respondido a la pregunta mas fácil que le toco responder, después las preguntas fueron mas y mas incomodas, pero ella podía responder sin problemas.

.

.

.

"Detective" dijo para habla con Olivia, "creo que él me golpeo ya que pude verle la cara, mientras me violaba había sido muy tranquilo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente comenzó a golpearme", quizás esto podía ayudarlos "¿crees que puedes describir a tu atacante a un dibujante?" pregunto Elliot, adelantándose a los pensamientos de Olivia. "si" dijo ella, "los doctores te mantendrán hoy internada y mañana puedes ir al recinto, y seguir con la declaración, debes estar agotada" le dice Olivia. "el Kit. de violación esta ahora en dirección a nuestro laboratorio, tardara aproximadamente 48 horas, y tendremos algún sospechoso y tu descripción nos ayudara también" le dice mientras se levanta para retirarse.

.

.

.

Habían pasado algunas horas en la escena del crimen y otras en el hospital, ya no tenia sentido volver a casa, Elliot fue por un cambio de ropa a su casa, se había ofrecido de llevar a Olivia a su casa o al recinto, ella declino, prefería tomar un taxi, Elliot estaba dolido, lo estaba evitando notablemente,

.

.

.

Olivia llego al precinto que obviamente estaba vacío, aun no era hora de trabajar, y tanto ella como Elliot estaban de turno nuevamente, faltaba cerca de hora y media para que el resto del mundo volviera, se cambio a su ropa deportiva y bajo a ejercitarse.

.

.

.

Después de una hora de ejercicios tomo una ducha refrescante y cambio a su ropa de trabajo, subió a la sala principal algo mas renovada, en su escritorio había una taza de café y un sándwich, Elliot vio como ella dudo "tranquila no es mío" le respondió para tranquilizarla, en realidad había sido Fin, pero él le había solicitado que le trajera algo a ella, tenia que asegurarse que estuviera comiendo, ella levanto la vista "gracias Fin" le dijo mientras ponía un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja , su compañero le sonrió "debes comer Benson" le respondió. Todos había notado la considerable baja de peso, Casey también le había echo el comentario, cuando se juntaron no había preguntado nada de lo que sucedió hace algunas semanas, Olivia tenia la intención de hablar con Casey, necesitaba hablar con alguien, ya no podía hablar estás cosas con su mejor amigo, ya que claramente él era el "afectado".

.

.

.

Después de un rato Olivia escucho su teléfono del escritorio corrió a contestar ya que estaba viendo la pizarra frente a ella, regularizo la respiración "Benson" respondió automáticamente, busco con la mirada a Elliot que había salido del lugar, "¿Maureen?" pregunto confundida "cariño esta es mi línea, ¿si quieres busco a tu padre para ti?, Olivia guardo silencio, "claro nos vemos", aviso a Fin que iba a salir por una hora, Maureen la había llamado necesitaba hablar con Olivia.

.

.

.

Se encontraron en la cafetería de la esquina de la universidad de Maureen, tenia una media hora antes de una de sus clases y tenia que hablar con Olivia, cuando ambas se encontraron se saludaron con un agradable abrazo "¿cariño esta todo bien?" pregunto Olivia preocupada por la llamada de la hija mayor de su compañero, "no sé" respondió sinceramente Maureen, llego la camarera con el té de Olivia y el chocolate caliente para Maureen, ella tomo un sorbo antes de hablar, "¿Liv ha pasado algo en el trabajo?", Olivia negó sorprendida, a parte de los terribles casos nada fuera de lo normal "¿por que me preguntas Mau?", ella miro a Olivia, "estoy preocupada por papá", Olivia respiro, por supuesto que tenia que ver con Elliot. "mis hermanos me han preguntado que le pasa, pero no sé que decirles", Olivia entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería Maureen y por que la había llamado, "mi papá casi no ha querido pasar tiempo con mis hermanos, antes era tan feliz, pero ahora llega de mal genio, bueno mayor al normal y se encierra en su pieza, estoy preocupada", Olivia sintió una punzada de culpa, sabia por que Elliot se estaba comportando como un idiota con sus hijos, "el trabajo es difícil cariño, hemos tenidos casos difíciles, y tu padre ha pasado por mucho estas ultimas semanas", recordando el secuestro que habían tenido hace unas semanas, "lo sé , pero tu pareces estar bien, bueno salvo por el echo que estas muy delgada y te ves tan cansada", Maureen no tenia problemas con ser franca con ella. Olivia sonrió con pesar, "veré que puedo hacer Maureen"-

.

.

.

Después la conversación se torno un poco mas amistosa, Maureen puso al corriente a Olivia de las cosas del trabajo, la Universidad y un chico que le gustaba mucho, después de ambas terminar sus bebidas se despidieron, Maureen tenia que volver a clases y Olivia debía volver al trabajo "cuídate" le dijo a la chica mientras se despedían.

.

.

.

Olivia volvió al precinto, justo a tiempo para ver a Camila haciendo ingreso a la sala de entrevistas, iba con el dibujante, esperaron pacientemente y después de 30 minutos ambos salieron con el retrato del sospechoso, ambos agradecieron a la chica "tienes mi tarjeta" le dijo Olivia, "cuando tengamos los resultados del ADN te llamare", la chica asintió y se retiro del lugar.

.

.

.

Los detectives asignados al caso eran Benson y Stabler, aunque Fin y Munch siempre hacían sus aportes y ayudaban cuando no tenían casos pendientes, el dibujo del sospechoso tendría que ir acompañado con los resultados del ADN que estarían disponible con apuro el día de mañana, la forense estaba atestada de trabajo, pero siempre se hacia un tiempo para los chicos y tener los resultados lo antes posible. Ahora solo tenían que esperar.

.

.

.

El silencio se apodero de la sala, cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios escritorios, buscando información y rellenando formularios pendientes, todo tiempo libre era bien aprovechado, por que a veces los casos duraban días o semanas, estaban acostumbrados a pasar algunos días sin dormir, hasta que el cuerpo les pasaba la cuenta.

.

.

.

Elliot había buscado incansablemente la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Olivia, ella ágilmente había rechazado cada una de las opciones y estaba evitando estar a solas con él, tenia que mencionarle algo de la conversación con su hija, solo tenia que esperar el momento apropiado, pero nunca a solas, una pelea mas acabaría completamente con toda la fuerza que le queda y la destruiría.

.

.

.

Cuando se había decido a hablar con él sonó su móvil "Benson" respondió ella, Liv sonrío a la otra voz, Elliot de inmediato cambio su humor, ella contesto "cariño", era para un chico, ¿ya tenia a alguien nuevo en su vida?, eso no era posible, no tan pronto.

.

.

.

"Marie Rose, me alegra de que estés mucho mejor, me alegro de que me hayas llamado", esta vez no iba a fallarle, "que bien que estés en terapia, te dije que te haría sentir mucho mejor, aun estoy viendo tu caso, pero no ha hay aun mas información, cuando tenga algo te llamare ¿bien?, cuídate mucho, ella había notado que Elliot estaba al pendiente, cruzaron miradas, "¿ella esta bien?" pregunto Elliot, sabia que la ultima vez había sido muy duro para Olivia, se había culpado por el intento de suicidio de la chica, aunque no era su culpa, ella no era una consejera, era la detective de su caso, "si" respondió Olivia tranquilamente.

.

.

.

Ya que tenia la atención de su compañero hablo un poco mas fuerte "Elliot", el corazón le latía fuertemente, casi doliendo, ella estaba hablándole, quizás era el momento para retomar la conversación,

.

.

.

"hable con sus hijos, ellos están muy preocupados por ti", Elliot quedo un poco sorprendido, cuando Olivia había hablado con sus hijos, si con suerte le dirigía una palabra, antes de que preguntara y casi leyendo a Elliot le respondió "Maureen me llamo el día de hoy, estaba muy preocupada, no te comportes como un idiota Elliot, sus hijos no tienen por que pagar las consecuencias de nuestros errores", Elliot asintió "bien" respondió quizás un poco duro, él tenia la intención de tener otra conversación, Olivia podía leer la desilusión en su rostro, sabia que él quería continuar la conversación que habían empezado en la azotea.

.

.

.

Ya que no habían más pistas y había sido una larga noche y un largo día Olivia decidió retirarse del lugar, estaba lloviendo afuera en la ciudad y a ella le encantaba, la lluvia le calmaba el corazón destrozado, tomo su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla donde normalmente lo tendía.

.

.

.

"Olivia" exclamo Elliot intentando llamar su atención, tenían que terminar de hablar.

.

.

.

"No, Elliot, ya dije lo que tenia que decir, estoy agotada" tomo un respiro

.

.

.

"Terminamos" desapareciendo del recinto.

.

.

...continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**ADVERTENCIA: capitulo con contenido explicito para adultos.  
><strong>

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Elliot después de reaccionar a las ultimas palabras que habían salido de su boca "terminamos", él creía que aun había una oportunidad, copio su chaqueta y corrió hacia el lugar donde regularmente estacionaba el auto, después de unos minutos recordó que Fin le había solicitado que se lo prestara por el día "maldición" grito al aire, se agarro la cabeza en desesperación, no podía dejarlo así, tenia que hacer algo, su corazón dolía, era como si aquellas palabras habían arrancado su corazón del pecho, comenzó a correr en solo una dirección, el departamento de Olivia, "perdóname..perdóname" susurraba al viento mientras corría.

.

.

.

Olivia había tomado un taxi había tenido la intención de caminar bajo la lluvia, pero su cansancio y sus piernas no le respondieron, así que se decidió a ir a casa, con lo cansada que estaba de seguro esta vez si podría dormir, estaba agotada, la conversación con Elliot se había llevado toda su energía, sentía que su corazón estaba roto nuevamente y estaba vez era por Elliot, por segunda vez roto a causa de Elliot, la primera vez fue cuando en el palacio de justicia le contó que Kathy estaba embarazada nuevamente, eso fue durante el periodo del primer intento de divorcio, después de Oregón las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos, pero ella seguía teniendo fuertes sentimientos por él y secretamente esperaba que después de separarse de su mujer, ella tendría la oportunidad, se había equivocado una vez mas.

.

.

.

Recién había tomado una ducha para refrescarse, estaba agotada y en minutos iría a la cama, se había vestido con una sudadera de "policía de nueva York" y su pantalón de buzo preferido para dormir, se sentó por un segundo en su sofá frente a la televisión apagada, reviviendo cada palabra que ella le había dicho.

.

.

.

Pensó que lo había imaginado, pero después de unos segundos escucho nuevamente un par de golpes en la puerta y el corazón se le detuvo, no quería abrir la puerta sabia quien era, ahora era imposible no hablar, era inminente volver a hablar con Elliot, escucho a través de la puerta "tengo que hablar.. tenemos que hablar, yo realmente estaba esperando que usted me dejara entrar, pero tengo mi llave…"

.

.

.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no la usas?" le respondió Olivia, había olvidado que él tenía una copia, hace tanto tiempo que Elliot no estaba en su departamento que no recordaba.

.

.

.

Cuando Elliot entro a la sala estaba completamente empapado y tenía los ojos húmedos, no sabia si era la lluvia o de lágrimas,

.

.

.

"Elliot, yo no quiero seguir discutiendo, por favor vete a casa, no quiero hablar mas" le dijo casi en un susurro, la discusión anterior se había llevado casi todas sus fuerzas.

.

.

.

Él dio un paso mas hacia el interior de la sala, "dije que quería hablar, usted solo tiene que escuchar"

.

.

.

Ella no tenia objeciones, ya no había vuelta atrás..

.

.

.

Elliot prácticamente se abalanzo sobre ella, "lo siento Liv, por favor tienes que perdonarme.. yo.. yo no puedo vivir sin ti, nunca.. nunca me voy a perdonar haber desconfiado de ti y haberte lastimado.. yo no soy como el resto de los hombres..yo no lo soy..Olivia por favor perdóname", tomo un respiro, su voz temblaba "este amor no es un error, nuestra relación no es un error, yo nunca me voy a arrepentir de esto" le costaba hablar "lo siento.. yo estaba tan celoso, yo no lo soy, nunca lo he sido no sé que haces conmigo Olivia, yo te amo mas que nada en el mundo", Olivia podía ver la sinceridad en sus palabras,

.

.

.

"Dios, Elliot estas temblando"

.

.

.

Elliot se quedo de pie mirando a Olivia, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, Olivia nunca había lo había visto así, tan afectado, ni siquiera con el divorcio con Kathy, un duro caso, las veces que sus hijos ha tenido problemas con la ley, Elliot no era celoso, nunca lo fue con Kathy ella lo sabia. Una sensación extraña se apodero de ella, no podía estar enojada con este hombre frente a ella, lo amaba mas que nada en el mundo, mas que su propia vida, no podía vivir ni respirar sin él

.

.

.

Ella trato de calmarlo, "Elliot, cariño, debes cambiarte te vas a enfermar", Elliot no se movía.

.

.

.

"Tu dijiste, dijiste que era fácil decirme que me amabas, pero lo dijiste en tiempo pasado, por favor dime que puedo hacer para que me vuelvas a amar Olivia por favor", Olivia desconocía a este hombre frente a ella, Elliot estaba roto, se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

.

.

.

Olivia suspiro, recordaba cada palabra dicha "Elliot, yo te amo, y ha sido así por tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recuerdo desde cuando, y créeme nunca dejare de amarte"

.

.

.

Una genuina sonrisa se marco en la cara de Elliot, después de todo ella lo seguía amando, él era digno de su amor a pesar de todo.

.

.

.

Ella lo abrazo dulcemente y lo beso suavemente, Elliot de inmediato necesitaba mas de ella y la beso mas profundo, mas cerca, cuando ambos quedaron prácticamente sn aliento, Elliot miro a Olivia a los ojos, estaban brillando, apoyo sus manos en las mejillas de Olivia y quedaron uno contra otro, Elliot puso su frente junto a la de Olivia y respiro, "lo siento mucho".

.

.

.

"Elliot, han sido semanas difíciles y duras para los dos, no podemos seguir cometiendo errores, ya viste que tus hijos sufrieron por esto también, necesito saber que a partir de ahora nuestros pasados quedaron atrás, no serán temas de discusión, no me arrepiento de ellos, era una mujer soltera, pero ya no son tema, entiendo tu relación con Kathy, estuvieron veinte años juntos" Elliot asintió sabia que fue un tremendo error cuando lanzo eso a su cara durante su pelea.

.

.

.

"Tuve mis novios, no fueron tantos como crees" sonríe ella, "tuve mis experiencias y créeme cuando te digo cariño, que nada ni nadie se puede comparar contigo, aprendí Elliot la primera vez que estuvimos juntos que yo nunca había echo el amor, me enseñaste realmente lo que era hacer el amor, Elliot, tu haces que mi cuerpo reaccione a ti de formas que nunca antes había echo" ella sonrío nuevamente "te amo y estoy absoluta y completamente enamorada de ti Elliot Stabler" él sonrío al escuchar estas palabras, a pesar de las discusiones y todos los malos entendidos lo había aceptado de vuelta.

.

.

.

"Liv, nena tienes razón, estuve loco pensando que estabas con otro hombre, y lo lamento profundamente, por lo que dices soy el mejor que has tenido" dice el en broma

.

.

.

Una sincera risa escapo de los labios de Olivia, nunca pensó que Elliot fuera un hombre inseguro en cuanto a relaciones sexuales, y que claramente necesitaba la aceptación de ella ambos trabajaban todo el día con temas relacionados al sexo, pero nunca han hablado concreta y sinceramente del sexo como pareja.

.

.

.

"Elliot", grito en el asombro, "ohh vamos usted tiene veinte años de relaciones" dice ella sonriendo "tiene bastante experiencia en ese ámbito" le dice mientras le acaricia el rostro, Elliot mueve la cabeza "es diferente Liv, eres una mujer excepcional, no creo que debería decir esto, contigo es tan diferente, también me enseñaste lo que era hacer el amor, por querer, y no por cumplir o ser buen esposo", su relación con Kathy la sentía casi una obligación.

.

.

.

Olivia nunca había pensado que la las cosas con Kathy eran de esa forma, tenían cinco hijos claramente eran íntimos en algún momento, Elliot al parecer era capaz de leer su mente, "tengo cinco hijos maravillosos con ella, pero era solo la madre de mis hijos no mi mujer, mi esposa, yo no la deseaba como lo hago contigo". Elliot era muy sincero en sus palabras,

.

.

.

Ambos prácticamente habían olvidado las peleas que habían tenido y por que habían estado discutiendo, se sentía tan bien estar juntos, aunque sea solo hablando, "yo pensé, por la forma en que me tocas que usted era un hombre experto Elliot, no todos se centran tanto en la chica, como lo haces tu", ella tenia experiencia en ello, por lo general los hombres eran un tanto egoísta y querían todo el placer para ellos, ella se ruborizo un poco al recordar como se sentía estar bajo las manos y las caricias de Elliot, él suspiro, "Nena, definitivamente tu me enseñaste a tocarte, me hiciste querer tocar cada parte de tu cuerpo, explorar y conocer todo lo que te gusta, amo tu cuerpo, y la necesidad que tengo de ti, me vuelves loco" le dice mientras se acerca para besarla lentamente.

.

.

.

"Elliot yo nunca he sido tocada como lo haces tu, nunca mi cuerpo vibro como tu lo haces cuando me tocas y me haces el amor" ella suspiro, "por favor nunca mas me lastimes así, yo tengo un poco de experiencia con los chicos pero definitivamente no tengo nada de experiencia en el amor", el la estrecho en un abrazo, "te lo prometo nena", Los segundos parecieron minutos y los minutos horas, llevaban conversando por mas de dos horas, durante el abrazo Olivia recordó que Elliot estaba empapado, de echo aun lo estaba, pero se sentía tan bien estar nuevamente entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

"Elliot, tienes que cambiarte, te vas a enfermar cariño" le dijo mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la chaqueta.

.

.

.

Olivia siguió quitando su ropa, hasta que estaba sin camisa, solo con la polera blanca que él usaba debajo de la ropa, podía ver a través de ella cada músculo de su cuerpo, le encantaba este hombre, dudo un poco antes de hacer el siguiente movimiento, pero necesitaba sentir la conexión que habían perdido durante casi dos meses, lo miro a los ojos, tenia los ojos de un azul profundo, ella podía reconocer cada una de las tonalidades y asociarlos a sus estados de animo, ahora claramente él estaba esperando por ella, puso sus manos suavemente en cada lado de la cara de Elliot acariciando las mejillas, se acerco y le dio un beso, Elliot estaba esperando algún movimiento, después de lo que habían pasado no quería hacer ningún movimiento, el beso fue suave en un inicio y luego se fue profundizando, Olivia permitió el ingreso a su boca de la lengua de Elliot, sus besos la hacían casi temblar y débil, casi había olvidado como se sentía ser besada por Elliot Stabler, en el suelo de la sala ya estaba la chaqueta, la camisa y la corbata de Elliot, "¿estas segura?" Pregunto Elliot susurrándole al oído, "si" respondió ella, Elliot la levanto suavemente, las piernas de Olivia rodearon la cintura de Elliot. "no aquí" le dijo ella, no tendrían su reconciliación en el suelo de la sala de estar.

.

.

.

Elliot la llevo suavemente a su dormitorio y la puso en el centro de la cama, durante todo el trayecto no separaron el beso, iba cada vez mas profundo, mas ansioso, él miro nuevamente a esos hermosos ojos cafés que amaba tanto, Olivia sintió que él estaba dudando un poco, ella tomo la iniciativa, se levanto y toco su pecho músculos, lo acaricio de arriba abajo, quito la polera que cubría egoístamente su cuerpo de su vista, una hermosa vista, Elliot sonrío, quito de ella suavemente su polera de policía de nueva York, ella levanto los brazos para ayudarlo, podía ver ahora el sujetador de encaje negro, Olivia suspiro, estaba un poco impaciente, fue directamente hacia el cinturón de Elliot, y comenzó a desabrocharlo, mientras lo besaba, desabrocho el botón y bajo lentamente la cremallera, podía sentir a através de los pantalones de Elliot , que él estaba tan ansioso como ella, sin quitar la mirada ella comenzó a bajarle los pantalones, sonrío al ver que frente a ella estaba Elliot, casi desnudo, solo para ella, no dejaban de besarse y acariciarse, Elliot desabrocho la amarra de los pantalones de Olivia, y lentamente los deslizo por sus largas piernas, lo que tenia frente a él era hermoso, "eres hermosa Olivia", la acomodo en la cama nuevamente sin dejar de besarla, beso su cuello, su pecho, hasta llegar a su sujetador, lo desabrocho suavemente dejando expuestos sus senos bellos "tan hermosa" le dice, "nena tienes que detenerme si no estas segura, yo no puedo parar" le dice "yo quiero Elliot",.."yo quiero", él siguió besando cada parte de su cuerpo, dando a cada rincón una especial dedicación, se poso frente a sus pechos desnudos, se acerco y acerco su boca, un suave gemido se escapo de la boca de Olivia al sentir a Elliot tan cerca, jugueteaba con sus pezones, él suavemente siguió besando sus pechos, le encantaban los pechos de Olivia, "me vuelves loco" le dijo mirando hacia ella, mientras tenia uno de sus pechos en su boca, siguió besando y lamiendo hasta que sintió temblar a Olivia debajo de su tacto, esto era solo el inicio tenia mucho tiempo que compensar, le encantaba los juegos previos, le gustaba lo impaciente que podían llegar a ser,

.

.

.

Olivia se apodero del borde de los bóxer de Elliot, el juego lo podían jugar los dos, solamente rozo la parte delantera del boxer, se sentía increíble, Elliot miro hacia abajo, la mano de Olivia, sabia exactamente a donde quería ir, ella guiño una ceja mientras sus manos se movían en el elástico del boxer de Elliot y la parte delantera., suavemente metió la mano para toca a Elliot, sin necesidad de tocar y visiblemente sabia que él estaba completamente listo para ella, "un momento nena", le dice mientras sonríe, "quiero hacer esto bien", le dijo, ahora él se estaba burlando de ella, siguió besando y tocando hasta que llego a sus bragas de algodón, toco encima de la ropa interior de Olivia, ella se estremeció, Elliot tenia la capacidad de ponerla nerviosa siempre cuando estaban en esta parte de la relación, Elliot podía notar su humedad filtrándose a través de la ropa interior, suavemente metió su mano en las bragas de Olivia para llegar a su parte intima "tan mojada Olivia" le susurro al oído, su cuerpo reaccionaba claramente al tacto y al cuerpo de Elliot, siguió besando mientras sus dedos recorrían su humedad, escucho la respiración de Olivia cambiar, sabia que esto le estaba gustando "¿esta bien?", ella no confiaba en sus palabras por lo que solo movió la cabeza, se sentía increíble, Elliot siempre prestaba atención a sus necesidades, se traslado hacia su clítoris hinchada, sabia que quería mas, acaricio un poco mas rápido, ella tenia los ojos cerrados, disfrutando como Elliot la tocaba, Elliot podía sentir a través de su mano que Olivia estaba cerca, sin avisarle suavemente introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, Elliot la beso mientras la acariciaba, Olivia gimió en su boca cuando sintió otro dedo en su núcleo húmedo, si seguía moviéndose así ella acabaría, "Elliot.. yo..yo", Elliot la silencio, dándole otra beso, seguía moviendo los dedos en su interior, "shhh tranquila nena, quiero hacerte venir", las palabras fueron casi una suplica, ella cerro los ojos nuevamente, solo concentrándose en Elliot y la increíble sensación que sentía, Elliot podía sentir que estaba a punto de acabar, "El…Dios…Elliot", Olivia casi grito de placer, había sido un gran orgasmo, él había echo un excelente trabajo, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar.

.

.

.

"Elliot, cariño, te necesito dentro de mi bebe",

.

.

.

Ella recobro la respiración y se apodero de los bóxers de Elliot hábilmente, tomo entre sus manos ambos lados y los deslizo fuera de Elliot, podía ver que él tenia una gran necesidad de ella, Olivia se recostó nuevamente en la cama, miro a los ojos a Elliot para darle su aprobación, puso ambas manos en la cadera de Elliot y lo acerco mas hacia ella, ella estabas mas que lista para él, se mordió el labio inferior sabia lo que venia, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa.

.

.

.

Elliot suavemente se deslizo dentro de ella, Olivia quedo sin aliento al sentir a Elliot en su interior, tan profundo, él claramente llegaba a lugares que nadie nunca había llegado "uh" gimió cuando lo sintió, "¿estas bien?" pregunto dulcemente Elliot , ella sonrió "yo.. he .había olvido que usted era un hombre bastante grande" le dijo, cosa que él claramente ya sabia , "y ha sido un tiempo" le dice ella mientras toma un respiro, "dame un segundo bebé" le dice Olivia, necesitaba que su cuerpo se acomodara a Elliot, después de un segundo ella le sonrió, "estoy bien bebé, muévase" le dice con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, se sentía como la primera vez que estaban juntos, Olivia no quería acostumbrarse a Elliot, de esta forma él la sorprendía cada vez, Elliot comenzó a moverse lentamente, dentro y fuera de ella, hasta que tomo un ritmo que sabia que era agradable para ella y que no le hacia daño, Olivia podía sentir como Elliot entraba y salía de su cuerpo, ambos estaban sudando por el esfuerzo, Olivia cerro los ojos, "no bebé, quiero que me mires mientras te hago el amor" le dijo Elliot dulcemente., ella sonrió para él, y lo beso, Elliot se movía tanto en su interior como en su boca, era un excelente amante.

.

.

.

"Oh, Dios mío Elliot. Usted se siente tan bien."

.

.

.

Elliot se excitaba mas mientras escuchaba los gemidos que salían de la boca de Olivia, "se siente tan bien nena, me siento tan bien dentro de ti" le dijo mientras continuaba empujando su pene dentro de Olivia, después de de varias veces de haber entrado en ella podía sentir como sus paredes lo iban apretando, "Dios… Olivia se siente tan bien", ella lo miro a los ojos,, estaba aguantando pero sentía un nuevo orgasmo naciendo en ella "Elliot no te detengas, estoy .. Dios estoy tan cerca".. Elliot fiel a su solicito se movió un poco mas rápido, entrando y saliendo de ella.. "oh… mie….Elliot no puedo aguantar mas ….", Elliot podía sentir las uñas de Olivia como se clavaban en su espalda en la desesperación y el placer, Olivia podía sentir en su interior como Elliot comenzaba a palpitar sabia que estaba cerca "Liv, bebé estoy tan cerca.." siguió moviéndose duro dentro de ella…"ohhh dios Elliot..mierda…yo", se humedecía los labios mientras veía como Elliot se movía sobre ella, "El-Elliot. ..no te detengas..mas rápido,, o yo,,El. Ohh ..Dios" ella gemía de placer, casi grito cuando llego a su climax.. Elliot siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, estaba muy cerca "quiero sentir cuando acabes bebé" le dice a Elliot mientras lo sentía entrar y salir, si seguía así podía fácilmente tener un tercer orgasmo. Elliot metió tres veces más hasta que finalmente se libero dentro de ella. ."ohhh dios Olivia..eso se siente tan bien".

.

.

.

"Eso fue increíble" le dice mientras el rostro mirándola directamente a los ojos.

.

.

.

Olivia jadeaba tratando de recobrar la respiración, Ella lo miro notando todo el amor Elliot hacia ella, "cada vez El., te siento como la primera vez, cada vez que hacemos el amor es como si fuera la primera vez" su cuerpo aun se estremecía de la sensación de su propio orgasmo y de haber sentido a Elliot.

.

.

.

"Eso fue increíble El..Sentir cuando acabas dentro de mi.. es. es increíble" dice Olivia mientras lo abrazaba, apretando un poco las piernas al cuerpo de Elliot.

.

.

.

Elliot la miro un poco confundido "eso suena como si yo.."

.

.

.

Ella asintió "eres el primero que le permito tener relaciones sin condón Elliot, confió en ti y se siente realmente diferente.

.

.

.

Él sonrió "gracias nena por eso, te amo" ,

.

.

.

"Te amo tanto Elliot" respondió ella

.

.

.

Olivia gimió cuando Elliot se deslizo fuera de ella, quedaron abrazados, ella extrañaba tanto esos brazos donde podía sentirse segura, "¿sabes lo que mas me gusta de hacerte el amor?" pregunta Eliot, ella lo mira extrañado "¿tu dices a parte del inmenso placer que te doy?" le dice mientras le guiñe un ojo, "a parte de eso, me encanta que después nos abracemos desnudos, sentir tu cuerpo caliente, es increible", dice Elliot.

.

.

.

"te amo Elliot" un pequeño gruñido se escucho en la habitación, Olivia miro algo avergonzada "creo que tengo hambre",

.

.

.

"vamos" le dice Olivia mientras se levanto y se puso la camisa de Elliot, sin nada debajo, Elliot la miro, le encantaba cuando ella llevaba su ropa, se veía hermosa, Kathy nunca había usado su ropa, ahora lo único que pensaba en que quería quitarle la camisa y hacer el amor otra vez, pero sabia que ella tenia hambre, se puso nuevamente sus bóxers, no tenia intenciones de salir de la cama en horas, pero si Olivia tenia hambre era un buen indicio,

.

.

.

Elliot se dirigió a la cocina para ver como ella se paseaba haciendo algún bocado rápido, podía ver como ella se movía de un lado a otro y la camisa se movía con ella, dejando sus largas piernas a la vista "me encanta cuando usas mi ropa, aunque también me encanta cuando esas sin nada" le sonríe mientras se posiciona detrás de ella y le besa el cuello.

.

.

.

"puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te enojes" dijo Elliot mientras veía como ella tomaba un bocado, "¿cuando estabas con Dean pensabas en mi?, el rostro de Olivia fue visiblemente molesto "Elliot. No", él la miro "dijiste que podía preguntar cualquier cosa" , ella lo miro y hablo "nunca" le dijo.. "tenia una especie de …expectativas altas contigo y una especie de fantasía "le dice mientras le sonríe nerviosamente, "Dean nunca estuvo a tu altura Elliot, yo tenia que fingir a veces con él, y créeme contigo tan solo una caricia me hace vibrar" Elliot tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, Olivia no lo había querido decir directamente, pero Dean era un mal amante, ella lo miro "quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro Stabler" le dice mientras tomaba un poco de agua. "No es bueno comparar a las parejas Elliot, pero sabiendo lo mal que te cae y lo molesto que estas te lo diré, usted digamos que es mucho.. mucho mas grande que él" ahora si que la sonrisa a Elliot no se la quitaban con nada, ella lo miro feliz de que podía hablar sin problemas

.

.

.

"¿fantasías?" pregunto Elliot después de un segundo, mientras sacaba un vaso para tomar agua.

.

.

.

"Elliot" exclamo Olivia estas preguntas iban mas lejos de lo que ella quería, antes nunca habían hablado así, habían estado juntos varios meses", ella se sonrojo "tenia una especie de sueño de usted y de…" miro hacia sus bóxers mientras se mordía el labio nerviosa "bueno ya sabes", le dice, ella no quería decirlo en voz alta

.

.

.

"¿y?" pregunto Elliot, Olivia se dio cuenta que Elliot en algunas cosas era igual que cualquier hombre y que se preocupaba de que estuviera bien dotado

.

.

.

"mis sueños no estuvieron ni cerca con la realidad" le dice con una sonrisa seductora "era mucho mas de lo que alguna vez imagine" le dice ella mientras se acerca a besarlo

.

.

.

"¿esta bien cierto? Pregunta Elliot irónicamente, ya tenía más que clara la respuesta.

.

.

.

Ella asintió "eres un hombre arrogante Elliot, pero me encantas"

.

.

.

Estaba apoyada en uno de los muebles de la cocina, Elliot se apoyo sobre ella y la miro,

.

.

.

"¿Liv? Le dijo Elliot mientras se dirigía a la cocina, "debes empezar a comer nena, estas muy delgada", Olivia asintió, ahora definitivamente se le devolvió el apetito.

.

.

.

"Lo sé" dijo ella casi con vergüenza. "me asegurare de que comas bebé" le dijo Elliot,

.

.

.

"Estoy comiendo", Ella saco un último bocado, y miro a Elliot, su torso desnudo, un poco brillante por el sudor, podía ver cada musculo, sus fuertes brazos, era hermoso a la vista y una parte de él estaba presionando contra ella, sabia que estaba listo para una segunda ronda, se acerco mas a él y su mano comenzó a tocar su cuerpo casi desnudo, toco su pecho sudado, siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus bóxers, lo acaricio lentamente, Elliot suspiro, "pensé que tenias hambre" le dijo mientras sentía la mano de Olivia arriba y abajo rozando su pene en erección, "ohh claro que si tengo hambre,, pero de ti" le dice mientras lo besa, después de un par de minutos estuvieron listos para la ronda dos, cuando se separaron después de hacer nuevamente el amor, se miraron "de ser siempre así las reconciliaciones creo que querré pelear mas contigo Liv" ella negó con la cabeza "no hay necesidad, podemos hacer el amor siempre así Elliot, siempre", ella lo beso nuevamente, Elliot comenzó a acariciar nuevamente el cuerpo de Olivia, tenia tanto tiempo que compensar, que su cuerpo pedía mas y mas . Olivia suspiro "¿otra vez Elliot? Le pregunto inocentemente, él asintió "tengo una gran necesidad de ti nena" Olivia miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de a que se refería, "Elliot eres un hombre caliente".

.

.

.

...contuanara...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

.

.

.

Después de haber echo el amor cuatro veces, ambos quedaron exhaustos y finalmente fueron abatidos por el agotamiento, habían sido días sin dormir para ambos y ahora que estaban juntos sus mundos volvieron a girar correctamente. A la mañana siguiente Olivia fue la primera en despertar, sentía un pequeño dolor entre sus piernas, Elliot prácticamente estaba encima de ella, estaba agotado después de haber estado toda la noche haciendo el amor. Olivia se movió, pero se quejo de inmediato, se dio cuenta de que Elliot aun estaba dentro de ella, Elliot abrió los ojos al escuchar el gemido de Oliva,

.

.

.

"El... por favor no te muevas", le dijo ella, casi suplicando, "nena lo siento, creo que estábamos agotados", sus cuerpos desnudos seguían unidos, a Elliot le encantaba la sensación de permanecer dentro de ella. "voy a salir lentamente nena" le dice mientras se levanta suavemente y sale delicadamente de ella, un pequeño gemido se escucho de parte de Olivia ante el movimiento, estaba un poco sensible, ella sonrió y lo beso suavemente en los labios..

.

.

.

"me gustaría no tener que salir de la cama El., pero tenemos que ir a trabajar", ambos sabían que no tenían excusas para no ir a trabajar, Cragen se extrañaría que ambos faltaran, "¿estas bien?" pregunto Elliot, "te ves un poco adolorida" le dice mientras la besa. "no quise ser duro la ultima vez". Ella le acaricio el rostro, "no fue duro bebé, además era yo quien le pedía que siguiera, estoy bien, solo un poco de dolor, ya sabes, la falta de costumbre", se levanto para ir al baño "¿a donde vas?", ella se dio vuelta, "voy a tomar una ducha, no quiero que los chicos sientan que huelo a sexo y a ti cariño, seria extraño",.

.

.

.

Elliot se levanto, "voy a preparar el desayuno nena, aun tenemos tiempo", Elliot le dio la espalda a Olivia para tomar algo de ropa, ella miro su espalda "Elliot bebé lo siento" dice mientras se acerca y besa su espalda, tenia algunos rasguños "¿te duele?" pregunto Olivia suavemente "no nena, esta bien, estoy bien" le dice mientras se da vuelta y la acerca a cu cuerpo, ella vestía solo la camisa de Elliot, "me voy a bañar mejor cariño" Olivia entro en la ducha, sintió un dolor entre sus piernas que le iba a recordar durante todo el día que Elliot había estado dentro de ella casi toda la noche, después de unos minutos salió la ducha y fue directamente al dormitorio para vestirse, podía sentir el exquisito olor del desayuno preparado por su novio, salió unos minutos mas tarde completamente vestida,.

.

.

.

"huele maravilloso" dice mientras toma asiento en la mesa ya servida por Elliot, "El… quiero recuperar mi pañuelo" ,Elliot levanto una ceja y después de unos segundos respondió "bueno", Olivia se sorprendió había esperado al menos un grito de parte de él. "ohh" dijo por la sorpresa, "no voy a arruinar nuestra relación Olivia, y ese pañuelo te lo regale yo, quiero que lo recuperes nena, no tengo problema", Olivia rió. "esto es un gran paso para la humanidad" bromeo mientras Elliot comía su desayuno, Elliot la miro, ahora tenía mucha mejor cara de la que tenía las últimas semanas, sus ojos habían vuelto a brillar.

.

.

.

"¿Que?" pregunto ella notando que él la miraba.

.

.

.

"te ves bella Olivia", ella rió. "Elliot no tenemos tiempo para hacerlo otra vez", Elliot casi se atoro. "es verdad Liv, te ves hermosa, ese brillo ha vuelto a tus ojos nena, esa sonrisa que me encanta me la has regalado varias veces y me siento inmensamente feliz", ella lo beso dulcemente, Elliot la miro nuevamente.

.

.

.

"soy un hombre feliz Olivia, soy feliz a tu lado y quiero contarle a los niños".

.

.

.

Olivia se quedo en silencio unos minutos "El...no estoy segura, nos acabamos de reconciliar", Elliot sabia que tenia dudas, "nos tomamos un tiempo Olivia, pero mi corazón durante ese tiempo siempre estuvo contigo, quiero poder ser feliz plenamente, que mis hijos puedan saber el motivo por el cual sonrió, quiero disfrutar mis días contigo y con mis hijos", ella también necesitaba pasar mas tiempo con él, las ultimas semanas casi murió al no estar a su lado.

.

.

.

"bueno" respondió ella, "¿sabes que una vez que lo hagas, cualquier cambio en nuestra relación va a afectar a tus hijos?, yo no quiero que sufran" decía Olivia mientras tomaba su taza de café.

.

.

.

"Gracias" respondió Elliot, Olivia lo quedo mirando algo confundida "¿Por qué?"

.

.

.

"Por pensar en mis hijos Oliva, y por darnos otra oportunidad, eres increíble y te amo"

.

.

.

"Yo también te amo Elliot y también amo a tus hijos y nunca haría nada para lastimarlos, te amo"

.

.

.

"¿El?" dijo para llamar su atención, "yo dije algunas cosas que, bueno digamos que me arrepiento, yo estaba dolida, yo no creo que esto sea un error bebé", Elliot la abrazo tiernamente "lo sé Liv, yo lo sé"

.

.

.

Olivia se separo de él, sentir su cuerpo era demasiado para ella, "creo que es mejor salir El, un par de minutos mas aquí y de seguro terminaremos, tu y yo desnudos en mi cama otra vez", le dice mientras toma su chaqueta.

.

.

.

El camino al recinto esta vez fue mucho mejor que hace casi dos meses, ambos estaban felices, se podía notar claramente en su cara, una sonrisa de lado a lado ambos le regalaban al mundo, tomaron un taxi ya que ninguno de los dos andaba en coche, subieron al taxi con la tranquilidad de que el hombre frente a ellos no los conocía, por lo que podían actuar como una pareja, se besaron dulcemente en los labios, tenían los dedos entrelazados mientras conversaban, ¿Liv, cual es la enfermedad de Dean? Pregunto Elliot en un momento de silencio, ella movió la cabeza hacia él "leucemia", Elliot suspiro, si bien no le caía bien Porter tampoco le deseaba mal "lo siento" le dice mientras cierra los ojos,

.

.

.

Ambos llegaron al recinto mucho mas animado de lo que fueron hace semanas, Fin escucho la risa de Olivia, que era muy agradable escucharla después de tanto tiempo "bienvenida de vuelta Liv" le dijo, claramente haciendo referencia a que prácticamente la habían perdido los últimos días,

.

.

.

"veo que ambos vienen de mejor animo eso es bueno" dijo Munch, Fin y Munch se quedaron mirando, pronto sabrían quien gano la apuesta. "aun te ves cansada chica, quizás unos días de descanso" dijo Fin, Olivia estaba mucho mas feliz de lo que había sido en semanas, pero claramente estaba agotada y haber estado con Elliot haciendo el amor toda la noche no había ayudado mucho, "ya tendré tiempo para descansar, algún día" dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, Elliot sabia que ella debía estar agotada, no solo por la noche pasada, también por que ella había pasado días sin dormir, ella podía sentir los ojos de Elliot encima "estoy bien Elliot", le dijo para quitar la cara de preocupación del rostro de Elliot, si estaba agotada, pero no se arrepentía de la noche que tuvieron, a pesar de que el dolor entre sus piernas no desaparecía.

.

.

.

Cragen salio de la oficina "Benson, Stabler, tenemos los resultados del ADN, de caso de violación de Camila Parker" informo Cragen mientras miraba hacia sus dos detectives, definitivamente había algo distinto, estaban sonriendo. Olivia se levanto para tomar el archivo que Cragen tenia en sus manos con los resultados "tenemos una coincidencia con un caso pendiente", dijo Cragen, sabia que este caso había afectado a Oliva, "¿Qué caso?" pregunto Elliot. Don miro a Olivia "Marie Rose Cullen", Olivia respiro al escuchar la información, Cragen siguió hablando "Melinda ingreso el ADN en el sistema y coincidió con el mismo ADN del caso de la Srta. Cullen, tenemos dos casos y un sospechoso", Olivia busco entre sus archivos el caso Cullen, ambas deben tener algo en común,"tenemos un retrato hablado del sospechoso, quizás Marie Rose lo pueda identificar, quizás lo ha visto en alguna parte, no puede ser concidencia" decía Olivia mientras le echaba un vistazo a los archivos frente a ella.

.

.

.

Olivia tomo su móvil y busco el registro de la llama da Marie Rose para llamarla, "ella no contesta" dice mirando a Elliot, "deja un mensaje Liv", ella asintió y dejo un mensaje para ella, "Marie Rose, es Olivia Benson, necesito que vengas a la estación, tenemos una pista", corto la llamada, sin quitar la vista de Elliot, "ella esta bien Olivia, tiene que volver a vivir", ella asintió, no podía preocuparse eternamente por ella, "tienes razón", ella se levanto para ir a la sala habilitada como cocina, Elliot se levanto y la siguió, ella estaba sirviéndose una taza de café

.

.

.

"¿se te ha perdido algo Stabler?" le dice sabiendo que él estaba detrás de ella, el movió la cabeza y sonrío "yo sé donde esta todo Benson", se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura y la giro para hacerle frente, verifico que no viniera nadie y la beso suavemente "Stabler no empiece algo que no va terminar" le dice ella con una sonrisa burlona "nena tengo toda la intención de terminar lo que empecé, hoy después de la cena, seguiré, te paso a buscar a las 19:00 hrs.," definitivamente fue tomada por sorpresa, ¿Elliot? , el sonrío para ella, una sonrisa hermosa "una cita, nena una cita real", le da un ultimo beso rápido antes de salir de la sala y dejando a Olivia mas feliz que antes.

.

.

.

Cuando Olivia salio de la sala con una taza de café en su mano miro hacia el escritorio de Elliot, él estaba apoyado con su espalda y ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza, tenia una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, solo al ver la cada de Olivia de asombro, quería hacer las cosas bien esta vez, sin decil una palabra ella se sentó en su escritorio y solo sonrío. Elliot estaba esforzándose para recuperarla.

.

.

.

Cerca de las 14:00 hrs., cuando todos se iban a almorzar Marie Rose entro en la sala de la brigada, Olivia se estaba poniendo su chaqueta para salir, pero al ver que la chica estaba ahí, se la saco y la colgó en la silla, se dirigió hacia la chica "Marie Rose, me alegra de que hayas venido, acompáñame" la dirigió hacia la sala de entrevistas, Elliot movió la cabeza, Olivia nuevamente no iría a almorzar, se saco la chaqueta para acompañar a su pareja "Fin, Munch, lo dejamos para mas adelante" ambos asintieron y salieron del precinto.

.

.

.

Elliot entro a la sala de entrevistas donde ya se encontraban hablando Olivia y Marie Rose, esta vez la chica no objeto la presencia de Elliot y siguió hablando con Olivia, ella le explico que habían recibido un caso similar al suyo, donde la victima había podido ver la cara del sujeto y fue descrito para un dibujante, Elliot entro con la fotocopia del dibujo del atacante, Olivia miro a la chica y le extendió la hoja, Olivia era buena para leer las expresiones, la chica claramente reacciono a la foto "¿están seguros?" pregunto ella sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz, Olivia la miro "¿lo reconoces?", la chica tomo un respiro "Si" respondió firme, Olivia miro a Elliot y volvió la vista hacia la chica delante de ella ¿de donde lo conoces? Pregunto mientras toma su block de notas para escribir la información, "él es el marido de mi hermana", Olivia se sorprendió ella nunca le dijo que tenia familia, claro nunca lo negó tampoco, solo no dijo nada, "¿Cuál es su nombre?" pregunto Elliot, la chica levanto la vista para cumplir con el detective "Robert Avery"

.

.

.

La chica se levanto "me tengo que ir", abrió la puerta y salio del recinto sin decir ninguna palabra, Olivia salio detrás de ella para decirle que seguirían en contacto, pero cuando salio a la sala principal no había nadie mas. Elliot salio detrás de Olivia, "Liv, ya no hay nada mas que hacer por ella" le dijo mientras volvía a su escritorio, tecleo en su computador en nombre del sujeto, tenían acceso con el nombre a todos los datos de las personas de Nueva York, "debo decir que Camila hizo un gran trabajo" le comenta a Olivia, el dibujo y la foto eran muy parecidos. "vamos" dijo Elliot mientras tomaba su chaqueta "tengo la dirección", Olivia se levanto "voy a avisarle a Cragen, Casey debe estar al tanto, para la orden de arresto", camino hacia la oficina y le comento a Cragen las actualizaciones de ambos casos.

.

.

.

Después de veinte minutos de viaje llegaron a la dirección que Elliot había obtenido, el sujeto estaba en casa y fue arrestado, Olivia le leyó los derechos, estaba bastante molestar por este caso, generalmente los casos de violación la golpeaban mucho mas que el resto, todos eran difíciles, pero estos eran especialmente difíciles para ella, sobre todo cuando siente mas simpatía por la victima de lo que debería, a veces se metía en problemas por este motivo. Cuando estaban llegando al coche llego la que ella supuso era la esposa del sospechoso, comenzó a gritarles, ella se dio la vuelta y prácticamente en la cara "puede ver a su esposo en el precinto 16º", volvió hacia ella, "¿de que esta acusado?", Olivia la miro "de la violación de Camila Parker y Marie Rose Cullen" respondió ella esperando algún tipo de reacción, la mujer se llevo las manos a la boca para suprimir el llanto.

.

.

.

"¿de mi hermana?, no lo creo", se dio la media vuelta y volvió a la casa.

.

.

.

Robert Avery fue trasladado hacia la sala de interrogación, después de dos horas, Olivia estaba agotada, "quiero un abogado" exclamo Robert cuando los detectives seguían haciendo preguntas. "eso puede demorar" dijo Elliot también cansado del interrogatorio, ambos salieron de la sala, Elliot miro su reloj 17:30, en un par de horas tenían una cita con Olivia y nada de esto lo arruinaría "los planes siguen en pie Benson".

.

.

.

Cragen informo que el abogado de Robert se presentaría el día de mañana, no había apuro, en realidad tenían 48 horas para mantenerlo detenido, Casey había decidido llevarlo a juicio, tenían toda la evidencia física para condenarlo, Cragen miro a sus detectives "vete a casa Olivia, te ves cansada" dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su detective, ella pensó para si misma "mañana lo estaré mas", sonrió hacia Elliot, "tengo el permiso de papá para salir temprano, me voy a casa". Olivia tomo sus cosas y se retiro, quería dar una buena impresión a Elliot,

.

.

.

A las 19:00 hrs. Elliot toco puntualmente la puerta del departamento de Olivia, él había ido a su casa a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, llevaba un traje negro y camisa azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, llevaba un ramo de Lirios blancos, la flor preferida de Olivia y la que no le daba alergias, Olivia abrió la puerta, ella se veía espectacular, llevaba un vestido escotado en la parte delantera, nada grosero, llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla, color celeste claro, tenia el cabello ligeramente ondulado y caía libremente sobre sus hombros, un maquillaje simple, que la hacia lucir mas hermosa aun, pendientes y aros plateados, Elliot quedo prácticamente con la boca abierta, el vestido se ajustaba a su cuerpo y mostraba cada una de las curvas de Olivia, tenia un cuerpo espectacular, "te ves increíble" le dijo mientras daba un paso hacia adentro de la habitación, ella sonrío, vio que Elliot estaba un poco sorprendido,

.

.

.

"realmente hermosa", le dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo, "son hermosas" le dijo mientras veía las flores, Elliot claramente se había olvidado de entregarlas, estaba más apurado en poner sus labios sobre los de Olivia. "¿Qué?", ella rió "las flores Elliot, son hermosas", Elliot miro a su mano, y se las entrego, "haz echo casi que Olvide mi nombre Olivia"

.

.

.

Olivia las tomo y fue a la cocina para dejarlas en agua antes de salir a cenar, se dio vuelta para ver a Elliot, se veía muy guapo en su traje, ese color de camiseta le quedaba espectacular, sabia que él la usaba por que ella una vez le dijo que se veía muy bien "te ves guapo Elliot", lo beso nuevamente, cuando el beso se fue profundizando Elliot se aparto, "tenemos una reservación nena", la tomo de la mano y salieron del edificio.

.

.

.

Llegaron al restaurante, Olivia hace tiempo quería ir a ese lugar, había sido inaugurado hace poco y era muy romántico, Elliot camino junto a ella, "esto es increíble, gracias Elliot", él movió la cabeza,"no nena tu eres increíble", la beso en la mejilla, puso su mano en la espalda baja de Olivia y la guío hacia su mesa, "me encanta ser ese hombre", Olivia lo quedo mirando "¿Qué hombre?", la beso en el cuello "el que todos los hombres envidian por estar con la mujer mas hermosa", ella soltó una carcajada, "eso es muy dulce cariño", lo beso en los labios, "te amo",

.

.

.

Cenaron a la luz de las velas, hablando de tantos temas, ambos se sentían tan cómodos tan natural estando juntos, hablaron de que pronto le dirían a los hijos de Elliot, del trabajo de su infancia, de cosas que antes nunca habían hablado, de cosas tontas, no pararon de hablar durante toda la cena "me haces muy feliz Elliot" dijo mientras se retiraban del lugar, fue una cena hermosa, ahora tenían que volver al departamento de Olivia, ella ahogo un bostezo mientras iban en el auto, "¿cansada?" pregunto Elliot mientras la miraba "un poco" respondió ella, llegaron al departamento de Olivia, ella tenia un estacionamiento asignado, fuera del edificio, llegaron al departamento, ella se acerco a Elliot para besarlo, quería agradecerle la cena maravillosa que habían tenido,

.

.

.

"vamos hacerlo mas seguido" dijo Elliot mientras respondía el beso de Olivia, "vamos a la cama" dijo Olivia en un susurro "¿estas segura nena?, estas cansada", ella lo beso y negó con la cabeza "nunca tan cansada para no poder hacer el amor con mi novio", Elliot la levanto y tal como el día anterior la llevo al dormitorio, hicieron el amor un par de veces, hasta que Olivia se quedo dormida agotada, Elliot estaba despierto, disfrutando de la hermosa vista que tenia frente a él, Elliot estaba medio sentado apoyando su espalda a la pared, Olivia estaba a su lado, estaba durmiendo sobre sus estomago, tapada solo hasta la mitad de su cuerpo con una sabana, Elliot estaba acariciando su espalda mientras la veía dormir, sentía la piel morena bajo su tacto, tan suave, tan delicada, tan femenina.

.

.

.

Le encantaba la forma en que ella dormía, sabia que no estaba durmiendo regularmente, y ahora fue vencida por el cansancio, Elliot suspiro cuando sintió que uno de los móviles estaba sonando, se traslado rápidamente hacia la mesa de noche para responde antes de que ella despertara, ella no se movió, Elliot siguió acariciando la espalda desnuda de la mujer que amaba mas que nada en el mundo, miro la hora 02:45 AM.

.

.

.

"Stabler" respondió, mirando hacia el lado donde estaba Olivia durmiendo, "yo le aviso a Liv".y corto la llamada, odiaba tener que despertarla, no llevaba mas de veinte minutos durmiendo.

.

.

.

"Liv, nena tienes que desperar, es Marie Rose".

...continua...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

.

.

Elliot odiaba tener que despertarla, se veía tan apacible y visiblemente cansada, los días sin dormir por el trabajo y sus discusiones y después de la reconciliación las dos noches sin dormir ya que preferían hacer el amor toda la noche.

.

.

Se acerco para tocarle el hombro y mecerla un poco "Liv, nena tienes que despertar"

.

.

.

Liv balbuceo un par de palabras imposibles de descifrar "Liv, necesito que despiertes"

.

.

"Elliot" dijo ella con una voz cansada, "cariño, no puedo en este momento, tres veces fue demasiado para mi, dame un par de horas para recuperarme y te prometo que te compensare, pero ahora estoy cansada El", dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

.

.

.

Elliot negó con la cabeza "Liv, no te despierto para eso...no esta vez, es Marie Rose"

.

.

.

Olivia trato de despejarse del sueño y quedo mirando a Elliot en silencio, tomo un respiro "¿ella esta bien?", en realidad sin querer saber la respuesta

.

.

.

Elliot movió la cabeza en negación, "al parecer esta desaparecida, tienes que llamar a este numero", Elliot le entrego la nota que había escrito para ella.

.

.

.

"mierda" exclamo Olivia mientras se ponía en posición sentada en la cama, la sesión de relaciones con Elliot la habían dejado agotada, tomo su bata y se levanto al baño, aprovechando que Olivia estaba en el baño Elliot tomo su ropa para vestirse, él la acompañaría, Olivia salio unos minutos mas tardes aun vistiendo solo la bata y fue hacia sus cajones para tomar algo de ropa, "voy a llamar" mientras salía del dormitorio,

.

.

.

Cuando volvió minutos mas tarde, "ella no fue a terapia el día de hoy, cosa que nunca ha sucedido, su terapeuta esta asustada, ella había hablado de mi y que la había ayudado, creo que no le ayudado lo suficiente", una par de lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de Olivia. "voy a buscarla" dijo a Elliot mientras ella comercia a vestirse

.

.

Elliot se acerco a ella para abrazarla "nena, no puedes sentirte culpable, Marie Rose no es tu responsabilidad" ella movió la cabeza "si, lo sé, pero ella estaba lastimada Elliot y me pidió ayuda, no podía negarme". Elliot la beso en la frente "lo sé, nena lo sé, voy contigo"

.

.

Ambos se vistieron casi en silencio, salieron del departamento de Olivia directamente hacia el domicilio de Marie Rose Cullen, cuando llegaron notaron la presencia de un coche patrulla, Olivia se bajo rápidamente del auto y se acerco al oficial "detective Benson Unidad de victimas especiales" se identifico para el resto de los oficiales, mostrando su placa, "¿quien los llamo?", el oficial que estaba ya bajando del vehiculo se acerco a la detective, "los vecinos escucharon fuertes gritos en el departamento 4B, por lo que se decidieron y nos llamaron, hemos golpeado en la puerta del departamento, nos respondió una mujer y nos pidió que nos fuéramos o le haría daño a su hermana"

.

.

.

"Voy a entrar" dice Olivia mirando hacia Elliot, "voy a hablar con ella"

.

.

"detective Benson, esperemos a que llegue Cragen y nos autorice a entrar" dice Elliot mientras se dirige a Liv, no estaba de acuerdo con las intenciones de Olivia

.

.

"Elliot, voy a entrar, voy a hablar con ella".

.

.

"te acompaño", Elliot ya estaba caminando hacia ella

.

.

"No, quédate Elliot", Olivia tomo su móvil,. "llevare el móvil encendido Elliot, escucharas todo, "Marie Rose debe estar molesta con su hermana por no cuidarla, se sentirá mejor hablando conmigo", ella llama a Elliot para dejar la línea abierta mientras ingresa al edificio.

.

.

.

Subió los cuatro pisos sin ningún problema, su corazón latía fuerte, de seguro tendría muchos problemas al salir, ya que Cragen de seguro estaría muy enojado por actuar sin su autorización, prácticamente había un rehén involucrado, Elliot podía sentir la respiración mas pesada de Olivia através del teléfono, "estoy bien" dijo al móvil, sabiendo que Elliot estaría preocupado, cuando llego al cuarto piso fue directamente al departamento de Marie Rose, nunca había estado ahí, ya que la vez anterior la chica se había negado a que la llevaran a su casa,

.

.

Golpeo la puerta "Marie Rose, es Olivia Benson, tenemos que hablar" dijo através de la puerta de madera, esperaba que la chica estuviera aun dentro de sus cabales, "váyase, se volvió loca" , Olivia pudo distinguir la voz de la chica a través de la puerta, al parecer había entendí mal. "¿quien se volvió loca?" pregunto Liv, bastante fuerte para que escuchara Elliot y Marie Rose, "mi hermana Oliva, dice que me va a matar por perra y mentirosa", Oliva respiro pesadamente, ella había creído que Marie Rose tenia a su hermana secuestrada, pero no era así, había llegado por coincidencia al edificio, si la consejera de Marie Rose no hubiera llamado nunca habría ido a verla, "Marie Rose ¿estas bien?", la chica no respondió, solo se escucho un fuerte golpe dentro del departamento, "abra la puerta" grito posicionándose frente a la puerta "policía de nueva York" grito a la puerta que aun no se abría, después de un segundo escucho como la cerradura se movía. "pase detective", Olivia pudo distinguir a la hermana de Marie Rose frente a la puerta, ella ingreso al departamento, a primera vista no pudo distinguir donde se encontraba la chica.

.

.

Olivia fue caminando alrededor del departamento en busca de Marie Rose, detrás de ella estaba Sandra, la hermana de Marie Rose, Olivia podía sentir que el aire era un poco asfixiante y había un extraño olor, esta empezando a sentir dolor de cabeza, pero en realidad estaba mas preocupada por la chica "¿donde esta Marie Rose?" pregunto a la mujer detrás de ella "a usted también le mintió detective, mi hermanita es una putita que trato de engatusar a mi pareja y después lo acuso de violación", Olivia se dio la vuelta para ver a esta mujer a la cara "¿donde esta ella?" pregunto molesta "usted ni siquiera sabe por lo que ha pasado su hermana, debería haber estado para apoyarla", Olivia podía escuchar algunos gemidos, volteo para ver una puerta, cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver a Marie Rose en el suelo, tenia un hijo de sangre que caía através de su rostro, había sido golpeada en la cabeza.

.

.

"Marie Rose ¿estas bien?" pregunto Olivia mientras acomodaba su jeans y se agachaba a su lado, la chica movió la cabeza afirmativamente, "tengo que llevarte a un hospital no se ve bien" decía Olivia mientras examinaba la herida, detrás de Olivia podía escuchar pasos "ella no va a ningún lado", Olivia lentamente se levanto, el dolor de cabeza se estaba haciendo mas presente, "no entiendes, tu hermana no mintió, tenemos varias denuncias de violación hacia tu pareja, incluyendo ADN", la mujer frente a Olivia negaba con la cabeza "eso es mentira" decía mientras seguía moviendo la cabeza, las tres mujeres empezaron a toser, el ambiente era cada vez mas denso "¿Qué es ese olor?" pregunto Olivia, "gas" respondió Sandra, "vamos a explotar", grito mientras se dirigía hacia Marie Rose, "no puedo vivir sin mi pareja y voy a matar a esta perra mentirosa" saco un arma de entre sus ropas, Olivia sabia que Elliot estaba escuchando, estaba un poco mareada por el olor a gas, al parecer llevaba horas impregnando el departamento "Sandra, afuera esta lleno de policías, solo tienes que dejar salir a Marie Rose todo se puede solucionar"

.

.

"No" grito ella, "esta puta no merece morir por mentirosa", Olivia poco a poco puso su mano derecha en su cadera, cerca de su arma, era la ultima alternativa, una chispa del arma y el departamento volaría en mil pedazos, sin mencionar el edificio, no tenia ganas de morir ese día, menos mientras Elliot esta escuchando todo y esperando fuera "No entren" hablo al móvil, sabia que Elliot iba a mover a las tropas después de saber de la fuga intencional de gas y que estaba armadas

Elliot estaba apunto de hablar con Cragen cuando escucho en su móvil que no entraran, sabia que Olivia podía manejar la situación, Cragen bajo del vehiculo, claramente molesto por la jugada de su detective "¿que hace Olivia en el edificio?" Elliot se aclaro la garganta "fue llamada por la terapeuta de Marie Rose, la victima de violación, la acompañe hasta acá, cuando entro al edificio la hermana de la chica la tenia de rehén capitán, Olivia esta en línea directa conmigo através de su teléfono, esta tratando de mantener a todos con vida capitán, hay una fuga de gas en el interior del domicilio", Cragen movió la cabeza, que nadie dispare, saquen al resto de la gente del edificio ahora mismo. Elliot asintió y se acerco hacia el policía a cargo de la situación

.

.

En el departamento las cosas no iban mejor, las tres chicas evidentemente tenían algunos signos de intoxicación por monóxido de carbono, "debemos salir de aquí" dijo Olivia demasiado débil para hablar mas fuerte, le dolía la cabeza y estaba mareada, de seguro estaba a pasos de los vómitos, después de unos minutos Olivia levanto la vista, vio a través del cuarto, Sandra estaba apoyada a la pared con el arma entre sus manos, demasiado débil para levantarla, ella miro a Olivia "él lo hizo ¿cierto?", Olivia se acerco a ella, con algo de apoyo en la muralla, de pronto estaba muy cansada "si" dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Sandra, "lo siento, no ..yo no quería creer que `él era un animal por hacer esto a mi hermana pequeña", Olivia la miro "podemos salir de aquí, y podrán hablar, y arreglar las cosas, tu hermana necesita de tu ayuda, a pasado por una experiencia traumática y necesita de tu ayuda", la mujer le ofreció una débil sonrisa a Olivia "tenemos que salir de aquí", hablo Olivia, un par de minutos mas y estarán muertas, miro hacia Marie Rose, quien yacía tendida en el suelo del departamento "mierda" exclamo mientras se levantaba para ir donde la chica, "Elliot una ambulancia" grito al móvil, sin esperar respuesta, Olivia hizo un esfuerzo y tomo de los brazos a la chica, abrió la ventana del departamento que daba a la calle y respiro un poco de aire limpio, podía ver como algunos policías hacían el ingreso al edificio, dio la vuelta para pedirle ayuda a Sandra y vio que se había desmayado en la pared donde antes habia estado apoyada.

.

.

Olivia tomo una gran bocana de aire y volvió hacia Marie Rose, la tomo de los brazos y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera del departamento, mientras hacia su camino quedo enganchada en un fierro "mierda" exclamo al sentir el dolor, su blusa había sigo enganchada y tenia un corte bastante profundo en la parte superior de su brazo, desengancho la parte de la blusa para seguir caminando, la chica aun no reaccionaba y Sandra aun estaba en el interior del departamento, apoyo a la chica a una muralla asegurándose de que estuviera cómoda y que no cayera y volvió al departamento, busco a Sandra y realizo el mismo procedimiento, había logrado alejarlas lo bastante del departamento, cuando vio que venían varios policías a ayudarla, "ayúdenlas",les dijo mientras respiraba pesadamente, tanto Marie Rose como Sandra fueron cargadas por dos oficiales y salieron rápidamente del edificio, Olivia aun estaba apoyada a la muralla tratando de evitar los mareos y el dolor de cabeza.

.

.

.

"¿Liv?"

.

.

Ella no abrió los ojos, pero sabia de quien era esa voz, la podía reconocer en cualquier lugar

.

.

"un segundo El" le dijo mientras levantaba la mano con el dedo índice levantado "un segundo", Elliot sabia que había estado horas dentro del departamento y de seguro había inhalado bastante, cuando ella bajo el brazo frunció el ceño por el dolor de la herida.

.

.

"estas sangrando Liv, ¿te disparo?" pregunto Elliot preocupado

.

.

"no" respondió Olivia. "estoy bien"

.

.

Elliot se acerco a ella, no podía hacer ningún gesto amoroso, habían demasiados ojos a su alrededor, demasiados testigos, sabia que ella claramente no le permitiría que la cargara, se puso a su lado y rodeo uno de los brazos de Olivia en su hombro "apóyate en mi" le dijo mientras ella le sonreía "gracias" le dijo, Elliot miro confundido "¿por que?" pregunto, ella rió, "por no cargarme". Ella claramente estaba muy mareada, pero Elliot no presiono a llevarla, sabia que ella quería demostrar que estaba bien, "pero si vas a desmayarte, no tendré otra opción" dice Elliot mientras le sonríe. "Cragen me va a retar ¿cierto?" ella ya sabia la respuesta, "es Cragen, siempre nos esta retando".

.

.

El camino hacia la salida había sido lenta, al ritmo de Olivia, cuando salio pregunto inmediatamente al paramédico "¿como están?, el paramédico miro a Olivia, "ambas fueron enviadas de urgencia al hospital para realizar las pruebas de toxicología y realizar el tratamiento para la intoxicación, "¿detective?" dijo el paramédico tratando de llamar la atención de Olivia, ella sabia lo que venia "no" respondió ella, Elliot mantenía un férreo control en Olivia sin salir de su lado, él la miro "deja que echen un vistazo Olivia, la herida se ve mal, y sé que estas mareada, por favor", ella miro a esos hermosos ojos azules "esta bien", no había necesidad de discutir, era un tema completamente perdido para ella "solo un vistazo" dijo mientras la llevaba a la ambulancia.

.

.

Cragen se acerco a Elliot que estaba esperando afuera de la ambulancia mientras revisaban a Olivia, "¿Cómo esta?" pregunto Cragen preocupado. Elliot se dio vuelta para cumplir con Cragen "ella esta bien Cap", ambos miraron hacia el interior, Olivia tenia una mascara de oxigeno para poder depurar la oxigenación de su cuerpo, y revisando la herida de su brazo, "detective, no necesita puntos, pero voy a limpiar la herida y poner algunos afrontamientos para cerrar la herida, se puso a trabajar y un par de minutos después el paramédico bajo de la ambulancia, "nos gustaría llevarla al hospital, pero ella se niega a ir, y no la podemos llevar contra su voluntad" Elliot sonrío, esa era su Liv, "ella es terca" le dice al paramédico, "puedo oír Elliot ¿lo sabes?, dice ella desde dentro de la ambulancia, Elliot rió un poco mas alto de lo previsto, "no quiero ir al hospital, no de nuevo" reclamo ella, Elliot sabia que los últimos meses ha tenido demasiadas visitas al hospital, Cragen estaba en silencio junto a Elliot, escuchando al paramédico "tenemos que realizar un examen mañana temprano para ver como esta su oxigenación, no hubo perdida de la conciencia y no estuvo tanto tiempo respirando el monóxido de carbono, pero aun así nos gustaría tenerla vigilada", Elliot tomo un segundo "yo la llevare mañana a primera hora", Cragen lo quedo mirando "¿Elliot?" pregunto el capitán, "Cap, ella esta cansada, no va a descansar en el hospital, Olivia odia los hospitales y ha pasado mas en ellos estos últimos meses que lo ha sido en toda su vida, yo la voy a cuidar", el paramédico se dirigió a Elliot "detective cualquier cambio en su salud debe ir de inmediato al hospital, la herida del brazo esta vendada en este momento, procure que no moje la herida por lo menos durante los siguientes tres dias", Elliot asiente en comprensión, Cragen dudo por un minutos, "esta bien, tómense el día de mañana libre, no quiero ver ni la punta de su nariz en trabajo, cuando vuelvan hablaremos de lo que paso aquí Olivia" dijo Cragen a su detective, y se fue.

.

.

Olivia se levanto de la camilla y se quito la mascara de oxigeno, no le gustaba llamar la atención y se sentía relativamente mejor que antes, después de un par de minutos todos se empezaron a retirar, Olivia se acerco a Elliot y le susurro al oído "Gracias" , él miro hacia Olivia, se veía un poco cansada, pero ya podía estar sobre sus pies sin apoyo, "sabes que mañana si te voy a llevar al hospital para el control ¿correcto?, ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente "gracias por eso también",

.

.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar "Stabler" respondió Elliot mientras hacían su camino hacia el vehiculo, Elliot solo movía la cabeza, Olivia estaba callada y tranquila a su lado, reviviendo un poco su noche, ya eran cerca de las seis de la mañana.

.

.

"Le diré", dice antes de cortar la llamada, "era Fin " dice dirigiéndose a Olivia "ambas están bien, serán dadas de alta mañana, Fin me dice que Sandra recobro la conciencia camino al hospital, esta muy arrepentida, y que hablara con Marie Rose para tratar de arreglar las cosas Liv, ellas van a estar bien, gracias a ti nena"

.

.

.

Ella solo sonrío, mas tranquila

.

.

Elliot la abrazo y la beso tiernamente en los labios, "eres asombrosa Olivia, lograste salvar a ambas y ahora tendrán el tiempo de conversar y arreglar las cosas".

.

.

.

Entrelazo sus dedos a los de ella, mientras estaban en el vehiculo, vamos a casa a seguir lo que estamos haciendo" dice Elliot con una sonrisa seductora

.

.

.

"Elliot", exclamo Olivia

.

.

.

Él rió, "vamos a seguir durmiendo cariño, tal como lo estábamos haciendo antes, que mal pensada eres, tengo la intención de dejarte descansar el resto de esta noche, mañana tenemos todo el día libre cariño y no te dejare salir de la cama".

.

.

.

¡Te amo Liv!

.

.

Te amo El.

.

.

Fin


End file.
